Medabots Meets Chatters
by Dark Lady1
Summary: A new 'bot has been created and Jedi-and and I go crazy!! How will the Medabots deal with THIS? It's done!
1. Enter, Dark Lady

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters in the original manga and TV show. I don't own Chatters either. I own my self, Foxfire and Akura Yukienata. I don't own any of the games in Chatters either.  
  
Author's Note: I was beating my mom in Air Hockey when I thought of this story. I'm just in it because Chatters is such an awesome place.  
  
I rested in the chair at the kitchen, staring at the ceiling. It was only a month before the World Robattle Championships. Metabee and I had done everything we could have done for training and almost everyday new opponents came and pushed our training farther.  
  
"IKKI!!" Yelled the alto voice of Metabee. I yelped in surprise from the yell. Metabee jumped down the stairs with a white cordless phone in his hand. He raced into the kitchen handed the phone to me. "There's some girl on the phone who wants to talk to you!" said Metabee, who looked confused for some reason. Why was it so weird that a girl wanted to call me?  
  
"Who is she? Is it Karin?" I asked hopefully. Metabee shook his head.  
  
"Nah, it's not her. She wouldn't tell me her name. Even though I asked her a million times," he mumbled the last part. I gave the speaker a funny look before lowering my ear to it.  
  
"H, hello?" I greeted slowly.  
  
"Ikki? Is that you? Well it's about time, your KBT sure is a slow one," greeted the girl. I noticed she had a bit of an attitude like Erika but her voice was different. A medium alto to say the most. Metabee glared at the phone.  
  
"I am NOT slow!"  
  
"Who is this?" I asked. The speaker on the other end sighed.  
  
"Go to your front lawn," she instructed. I gave the phone another funny look and spoke again. What did that have to do with anything?  
  
"Why should I?" There was another sigh.  
  
'What did she say?" asked Metabee curiously. I put up my hand to silence the yellow KBT.  
  
"So then you'll know who I am! Trust me, you'll recognize me," I shrugged and walked through the hall past Metabee. Metabee followed in confusion.  
  
I opened my front door and at the end of my lawn was a VERY long pink limousine with the beautiful Karin leaning on the side. She waved happily and I fell into another dream. But then I noticed there was another girl leaning against the car. She had curly dark brown hair tied in a ponytail with freckles over her cheeks. She had silver sunglasses covering her eyes. She was fairly tanned and was the same height as Karin. She had long blue T- shirt with 'Tommy Jeans' in white writing on the front of it. She wore baggy olive green jeans with a few pockets on each side.  
  
I gasped. It couldn't be her. How could SHE be here? It was impossible! But it was as clear as day that she WAS there and it WAS possible. The girl smiled before doing a fingery wave. She removed her sunglasses to put them on top of her head revealing deep, narrow blue eyes but the right one was darker than the other.  
  
In her right hand the girl held a pink cell phone. She lowered her lips to the speaker and said,  
  
"How yea doin' Ikki?" I heard a voice from my telephone and realized it was the same voice from the girl. She clicked the cell phone off and handed it back to Karin.  
  
I handed Karin's pink cell phone back to her before smiling again.  
  
"Thanks Karin," that overly happy girl with the orange pigtails smiled back to me.  
  
"Oh you're welcome," I sighed before looking back to the shocked medafighter at his doorstep. I mentally laughed at how freaked out he was. He should've been. How often was it that an author called you?  
  
I gestured for him to come over while he was still breathing properly.  
  
"Come on! We're waiting!" I called. He woke up from his shocked stands doubled over. I sighed in annoyance. I was starving and here he is trying to make this harder. I turned around and knocked on the window. "Come on out!" I yelled into the dark glass window. I stood away from the pink limousine and allowed Erika to come out on to the sidewalk. Koji came out from the other side with the same snobbish look on his face.  
  
"This is a complete waste of my training time," he scoffed. I growled at him.  
  
"Can it you, we will be training!" He gave a glare to my direction and returned at full strength.  
  
"Ikki? What are you WAITING for!! Let's go!" Erika yelled from the sidewalk with Brass at her side. I looked back to the No. 2 Medafighter as he strolled down his driveway with his KBT following.  
  
"What's going on here? And... Why are YOU here?!" For a second I almost thought he was talking to Koji but he was forwarding his glance to me. I folded my arms.  
  
"I'm taking all you guys out for some training!" Erika popped up beside me.  
  
"And what exactly is this training going to be?" She asked skeptically. I never did like reporters.  
  
"You're just gonna have to wait and see," I said closing my eyes. Erika was just about to snap back at me but Metabee cut in.  
  
"Um, HELLO!! Who are YOU??" I opened one eye to him and closed it again.  
  
"I, am Dark Lady," I half expected lightning to crash down but all I got was another gape from Ikki.  
  
" B, b, but how did you get here? I mean-" I cut him off. I wasn't in the mood him trying to explain things.  
  
"I'm an author, and by the powers of fanfiction.net I am able to do virtually anything," I said in a god-like voice. With a power source like fanfiction.net, who needed REAL power? Ikki gulped and understood what I meant.  
  
"Okay, so WHY are you here then. And why did you make everyone come to my house?" he asked. Karin clapped her hands and giggled.  
  
"She says that she thought you guys needed a rest from all your training and adventures. So she's going to take us to Chatters!" I gave a small smile and nodded.  
  
"Plus, I brought some of MY friends," when I turned around I think I heard a few gulps from behind me.  
  
'Friends'?! What did she mean by 'friends'? Had she brought some other authors as well? Were they going with us? Dark Lady stood back from the limousine and out from the car door came Foxfire. I sighed in relief. So it was only Foxfire. There was no way she would do anything to scare us. But someone else came out.  
  
The thing looked like a Medabot. I'm guessing some kind of BFX type really. His armor is painted all black except from his mouth to his nose, which is white. Down his chest is a thick white line from his neck down. Blades are sprouting out of his arms and at the ends they are painted black while Foxfire's are painted red. He has black soulless optics and from his waist to his ankles, which are like fox legs, he wears a white robe with a black jewel at the waist to hold it in place. A black fox-like tail swishes around behind him. "I would like you to meet, Shadow Fox," Dark lady introduced proudly. I had NEVER seen a Medabot like that one. He looked like some kind of Fox. A BLACK Fox really.  
  
I glanced over to Metabee to catch his reaction. He was glancing from Shadow Fox to Foxfire, and then Foxfire to Shadow Fox. His emerald green optics glared at this BFX.  
  
"Hey?! What do you think you were doing in there with Foxfire?!" He asked jealously. Shadow Fox returned the glare.  
  
"Wondering how long it took to take a KBT offline with a switchblade to his--Mmphh," Shadow Fox was cut off by my hand over his audio receivers. Metabee clenched his fists.  
  
"Who does he belong to?" Erika asked curiously. Then I noticed something I hadn't seen before. On Dark Lady's right arms was a black...  
  
"He's mine," she said simply. She held up her right arm and pointed out the black Meda-watch on her wrist.  
  
"There's no way YOU of all people could be a Meda-fighter!" retorted Koji. Shadow Fox glared over to him.  
  
"For someone who's afraid of bugs, you sure talk a whole lot when there's a bee flying around you head," Koji's light purple eyes went wide in fright and looked over to the side and found a small black and yellow bee flying just near his ear.  
  
"AHHH!! BUG BUG BUG!!!!!" he cried out in utter disgust.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at that kids stupid fear of bugs. Koji, I had seen where the OAV on how he first became afraid of bugs. I could understand why he was afraid really... But it was just SO funny!!  
  
Suddenly, my stomach grumbled at the low occupancy of food. I kicked my heel a few times and everyone turned to me, except Koji who had run inside of the car.  
  
"People, let's go before the Robattle Championship here!" I opened two of the limousine doors and led everyone inside. In one compartment would be the Medabots and in the other would be the humans. Easy enough It's not like there wasn't enough space! I slid in and noticed the seating arrangement.  
  
Human Compartment  
  
On one side was a now relaxed Koji sitting beside Karin and Ikki on the other. Erika sat on the other side closest to the back trunk throwing jealous looks at Karin.  
  
Medabot Compartment  
  
It almost seemed familiar really. On one side was Shadow Fox who sat beside a blush crazy Foxfire and on the other was Metabee who glared at Shadow Fox. On the other side, sat Brass and Sumilidon who sat quietly away from each other. But Brass gave a few longingly glances over to Metabee.  
  
I sighed. This was gonna be a LONG ride.  
  
Please review, I do need to know your comments on this story, 


	2. The driving, the singing, the planning W...

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original manga and TV show. I own Foxfire Shadow Fox AND myself. I don't own Zebrahead or any of their songs either. My sister owns the Walkman.  
  
Human Compartment  
  
I didn't understand much of this. Why would Dark Lady want to take us out somewhere? And why did she seem so happy about it?  
  
"Er, Dark Lady?" I asked nervously. She looked up from the window and stared at me expectantly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Um, where exactly are we going again?" She put a smug grin on her face.  
  
"Ask Karin," she answered. I drew back my head in confusion and glanced over to Karin.  
  
"Karin?" She looked up to me with those blue (I looked in a picture and since it was too dark to tell I'm just saying they're blue) eyes and smiled.  
  
"We're going to this wonderful place called 'Chatters'. Dark Lady told me about it!" she explained cheerfully. I turned a slight red in the cheeks and looked out the window. The passing scenery was just stores and passageways leading to more stores. I sighed thoughtfully.  
  
I had to admit, it was kinda cool meeting an author. But it was also kind of weird since they were able to create things and... I gulped. I didn't want to think about something like that. There's no way she would actually HURT someone here, was there? Hey! Maybe she's only able to have control of the characters she creates! I mean, how exactly could she just hurt someone by a simple whim. But then again, that Shadow Fox guy seemed like a pretty strong Medabot. Maybe she COULD hurt someone like reality hurt just not in author style. I mean... Forget it, I'm not even making sense to my self now!  
  
Medabot Compartment.  
  
I sat between the two male Medabots while Brass and Sumilidon sat on the other side of the compartment facing us. I could feel my cheeks reddening by the minute. Metabee on my left, Shadow Fox on my right.  
  
I knew Shadow Fox only liked me as a friend, but I also knew that Metabee liked me more than just a friend. If only I could get Metabee's attention on someone else. I looked up and found Brass taking quick looks at Metabee with her hands in her lap. Even I knew she liked Metabee, and even I knew they would've made a great couple. But she was here and it was like Metabee didn't even notice her (I apologize to Metabee/ Brass fans!!) So maybe I could get Dark Lady to call someone Metabee liked more than me. Someone like... My optics lit up with an idea in my head. She was perfect. Everyone knew Metabee was madly in love with her. Heck, he even called her 'my love' for crying out loud!  
  
I leaned back into the seat and closed my optics. Everything would go smoothly. I just needed to wait for us to get to Chatters so I could tell Dark Lady there.  
  
I looked to my right and found Shadow Fox staring out the window. He whispered something under his breath and I glanced out as well. My optics went wide when I saw Rokusho sitting in a tree branch. ' It figures he'd be in there,' I thought amusingly.  
  
Human Compartment  
  
I sighed before reaching into my jean pockets. Everyone except Karin tensed up when I did so. I rolled my eyes before pulling out my Walkman. Koji, Ikki and Erika sighed in relief as I sat back down. I slid the headphones over my ears and clicked 'CD'. Okay, so it wasn't really MY Walkman (actually it's my sisters) but heck it was the only one in my house that had batteries.  
  
The pause of the speakers in my ears went one or two seconds before tracing to the electric guitar begin played with in the cords. The drums came in and another guitar followed.  
  
"I, I look but never touch," I sang quietly to myself. Unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough. I closed my eyes to ignore the stares and continued.  
  
"She says I drink too much. I only think about my self, sex and the couch. You, you light up my whole day... whenever you're away. I'd love to say I've got you figured out, no way!" I could just imagine everyone staring at me dumbstruck. I paused, waiting for the part where I knew the words. " Everybody break out! It's enough to shout it's enough to shout. It's enough; yeah it's enough. She's calling, free falling! This is the hell that is my life! I'm laughing, she's crying. This is the hell that is my, hell that is my life!" I could picture everyone around me whispering about my total lack of singing lessons that I desperately needed. " I, feel the world revolves around me. I take my one way street. I only have one serious bone in my body! You, you say you're not amused, you'd love to hate me too. You claim you wish you never got my name tattooed! Now you've got your hands on me and you can make be what you want me to be," yet again I waited for a part that I knew all the words in and kept imagining all four of them holding in their laughter. I sing too high anyway. Even if I am an alto in choir (Shut. Up)  
  
"Everybody break out! It's enough to shout it's enough to shout! It's enough; yeah it's enough! She's calling, free falling. This is the Hell that is my life. I'm laughing, she's crying. This is the hell that is my, hell that is my liiife," 'Musical interlude' I thought. I hummed softly until the words came back. "You, you say you're not amused. You'd love to hate me too. And now you tell your friends we're through and never screwed!" I mentally laughed at what they're faces might've been like at that comment. I wasn't sure what the Japanese version of Medabots was like but where I watched t they didn't go past the word 'damn'. " I could teach you so much more, and you've got so much more in store. 'Cause when you say that...(waiting for a part that I know the words) I say that your mom's a whore. Then you call me selfish pig... She called, we talked. I screamed, she cried. This is the Hell that is my life. She called, we talked. I laughed, she tries. This is the hell that is my life. She's calling, free falling. This is the Hell that is my-. I'm laughing, she's crying. This is the Hell that is my-. She's calling, free falling. This is the hell that is my, hell that is my liiife," I ended the song finally and opened my eyes.  
  
They all sat there with their eyes wide and their mouths open. Except for Karin, of course. She was clapping and smiling. I scratched my cheek and smiled back.  
  
Medabot Compartment I leaned back in my seat as my black optics shifted from tree to tree that we past. I could see that white Medabot leaping from each one with his silk cape following. I wasn't really all that surprised he would be showing up. He was Dark Lady's favorite (It's so, SO true!!!) character. I was practically expecting him joining us.  
  
We turned on a corner on the street and a black sign with big glow in the dark letters said 'C R ASH' I almost laughed at the sight of it and found us pulling into a parking lot. I sat up straight and recognized the large brick restaurant with a patio at the front. Connected to the restaurant was a black billboard with 'Qu's bar' in silver lettering.  
  
I could see Rokusho stopping by the trees beside the parking lot. I glanced beside me and Foxfire was sitting up straight as well. The yellow KBT was looking around in confusion, wondering why we had stopped. I rolled my optics and looked in front of me. Brass and Sumilidon blinked and stared out their windows. So only Foxfire and I knew where we were.  
  
Human Compartment  
  
I looked up, realizing we had stopped. I gazed into the window and found us in a clearly paved parking lot. I looked up and found Dark Lady opening her door.  
  
"We're here," 


	3. As We Arrive

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original Japanese manga. Although I have skimmed one of the manga books! They have big hands... Anyways, I own Foxfire, Shadow Fox and myself. Naomi is my friend Jix and Akina is my friend Van. The Jady in this fic is somewhat mine but is mostly really Jix's. And WindDash fully belongs to Van  
  
"Hey! Dark Lady!" Someone yelled from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and grinned. So they had been able to make it. I had been getting worried for a minute there. The others turned around as well and seemed confused.  
  
"Who are they?" asked Erika curiously. I glanced at her and then back to the dirty blonde and dark brunette.  
  
" Guys, I'd like you to meet my friends. The blonde is Akina, and the brunette is Naomi," I explained. I got a few weird looks and raised eyebrows. "Well I'm not allowed to use their REAL names!"  
  
Two girls walked up to us and they indeed were blonde and brunette. The blonde was so tall she practically loomed over me. She had a thin figure and her straight hair was shoulder length. She had freckles on her cheeks and hazel for eyes. She wore a white T-shirt with a pair of blue torn up jeans.  
  
The brunette was a different case. She was slightly shorter than Akina but was still taller than me. (It's not fair!) Her hair was straight as well but only just below chin length. While the blonde's skin was slightly tanned and mine was quite tanned, Naomi was quite pale. Her face was clear of freckles and she had a pair of blue glasses that framed her dark brown eyes. She wore a black T-shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. Hovering beside Naomi was a jade colored monkey. He had eerie yellow optics and green metal plates. A MKY type. A monkey to be more exact. He had large talons sprouting from his paws and feet. Behind him twitched a metal cord.  
  
"Hi," both girls said in unison. The others gave a small and reluctant wave.  
  
"I'm glad both of you could make it! And you even brought Jady!" I greeted happily. The two girls smiled back.  
  
"What are they doing here?" asked Koji snottily. I glared at him.  
  
"Same reason you're here!" I scoffed.  
  
"So they were forced to come too?" piped up Metabee.  
  
"Metabee!" hushed Foxfire. I smiled and turned back to my friends. They were eyeing the bulge in my pockets.  
  
"You stole her Walkman again?" asked Naomi incredulously. Although amused at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, my batteries are dead," I asked while laughing slightly. "Anyways, it's time we had some lunch! Let's-" Just as I was about to finish, I felt a sharp tug on my jeans. When I glanced down, Foxfire had her hand in my pocket.  
  
"Er, Dark Lady? Can I have a word with you?" I nodded and allowed her to guide me over to the limousine.  
  
"So, what can I do for you?" Foxfire seemed to be rubbing her arm uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could do me a favor..." I nodded and made a hand gesture for her to continue.  
  
"Annd, that would be...?" Foxfire let out a breath and whispered in my ear. I blinked, I nodded, and I smiled. When she stepped back I stood straight up.  
  
"Karin? Could you come here for a second?" The red head glanced at me and sauntered over to us.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Could I borrow your cell phone for a minute? I just need to make a quick call," I asked politely. Karin smiled at me.  
  
"Of course you can," Karin pulled out her pink cell phone and handed it to me. I smiled in thanks and flipped open the hatch. I dialed a few digits before lowering my ear to the speaker.  
  
"Hello? Hi, it's me. Fine, thanks. I was wondering if you could meet me at Chatters. Someone wants to see you again. Yeah, him. Great, see you then." I handed the cell phone back to Karin and caught sight of something over her shoulder.  
  
"Rokusho!" I cried out in glee. I don't want to be biased or anything but Rokusho is my favorite Medabot!!  
  
"Dark Lady!!" I groaned as I heard my name called from Ikki. I walked over to them and saw all of them eyeing Jady strangely.  
  
"What?" Ikki glanced from me to Jady, and then back to me.  
  
"Why doesn't that thing speak English?!"  
  
"Ni nee ni ni NI!" Jady squeaked proudly. I glanced over to Naomi before grinning evilly.  
  
"He's too intelligent to speak such a simple language such as English!" I explained in a mighty god-like voice. Koji only rolled his eyes.  
  
"Or his social interaction chip is malfunctioning," Naomi growled at him. I'm serious! She literally GROWLED at him! Koji stepped back with a freaked out look.  
  
"What the?! Why is that Medabum here!?" Metabee pointed out a silverish \ white Medabot standing in the shade of the trees. He wore a white silk cloak that hid most of his tin pet. He had almond-shaped cherry red optics and two purple horns sprouted from his head. When a breeze came, it lifted the cloak and revealed a well built blue and white tin pet built for speed. On his right arm his Chanbara sword glistened in the noon sun.  
  
I glared at Metabee who was standing behind me. I raised my hand and...  
  
"Ow!" cried out Metabee as he held his head in pain. His emerald green optics glared up at me. "What gives!?" He retorted.  
  
"YOU, dissing MY favorite Medabot!" I shot back. I looked back over to Rokusho. "Will you be joining us?" The KWG shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not. I'm not here for social-" Rokusho was cut off by Foxfire running up to him. She whispered something into his audio receivers that made his optics go wide and his silver cheeks go a slight red. Metabee glared at Rokusho jealously. Shadow Fox's ears perked up slightly and glared at him as well.  
  
"On second thought, I will join you," answered Rokusho. I smiled and tried to ignore thoughts of what Foxfire might've convinced Rokusho to stay. That was when I noticed something. He was missing.  
  
"Hey, Akina?" Akina glanced over to me and smiled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where's Dash?" I asked. Everyone stopped to look at us.  
  
"Who's Dash?" Erika asked curiously.  
  
"My Medabot," Akina answered and then continued. "He's-" Akina was cut off (that's happening a lot these days) by speeding dark figure that caused a gust of wind to blow.  
  
~~~____~~~~  
  
"What the?" I mouthed through the wind. When the air had settled a small figure was now standing beside Akina. Pretty much everyone except for the authors gaped.  
  
Most of his armor what a silverish white black. An RBT type by the looks of it. He had blood red almond slits for optics. Down his forehead and ending at his cheeks were lines similar to Foxfire's. He had large metal, white ears with black hairs at the end. His shoulder blades first started at white then turned black. Then silverish blue blades sprouted from the ends. He was well built and had a thick line of blue through the white coming down his chest. On his legs the upper part there were two silvery blue blade and on the lower part of his legs as well. He also had a long white tail with the end dipped in black.  
  
My eyes went wide when I gazed at him.  
  
"I, I've never seen a Medabot like that!" Akina smiled.  
  
"Well, like Dark Lady, I create my own Medabots. Although, he's the only one," I didn't want to know how good he was in a Robattle. I already knew. With those blades and that tin pet, it was obvious he was a tough competitor. He looked even meaner than Shadow Fox!  
  
I glanced down at Shadow Fox and he seemed to be glaring at Dash. He wasn't the only one. Rokusho was doing the same. And even Metabee looked angry! But when I saw Foxfire, I was surprised to see her blushing red in the cheeks.  
  
"What's up with the Medabots?" I asked curiously. Metabee answered for me.  
  
"Ikki, this guy has got some evil in him. It's like when I see him, I get a chill down my tin pet!" I gave him a funny look but Rokusho and Shadow Fox nodded.  
  
"Yeah, having a Dark Orb medal does that sometimes," explained Tanya while scratching the back of her head. She looked down and so did we. Dash seemed to be... staring at Foxfire.  
  
"Hi Dash," she put in cheerfully. Dash, to all of our surprise, bowed low to Foxfire. That made her cheeks go even redder.  
  
"Hello, Foxfire," he greeted. No emotion really. Although there was a hint of slyness in his tone. As if daring Metabee to try something. I could see why. Metabee looked even more jealous than when Rokusho had first came!  
  
"Well, anyways!" Dark lady broke the silence. "Let's get in there and chow down! I'm starving!" We all sweat dropped and followed her to the red and green neon letters that read 'Tex- Mex, Pizza, Pasta and Salads'.  
  
We sauntered along the stone patio floor and red brick walls outside that lead into the stained glass door. Inside was amazing. The walls were white with beautiful Greek paintings that portrayed the ocean being overlooked by a white cemented patio with a wooden bench and a gate hanging open. The floor was made of dirty brown painted tiles and built into the ceiling to the floor were apple green tiled poles. The were red poles as well with the same design only with little chalkboards nailed into them with meals of the day and such written on them. On a slightly higher level of the floor metal railing outlined the higher level. There were many tables in certain sections with Greek designed tablecloths. There were also black twelve inch TVs on either side of the room.  
  
Most of us gazed in awe. Others smiled at the painting. One wasn't very impressed.  
  
"Oh, please. I know a much better restaurant called 'De Jour De La Chat'," bragged Koji. Akina, Naomi, and Dark Lady gave him a very funny look.  
  
"The today cat?" mocked Naomi.  
  
"That maybe but I bet you've never seen a GREEK restaurant like this!" Shot back Dark Lady. Koji fell silent. "Yeah, that's what I thought. Don't diss my favorite restaurant!"  
  
"Oh! Hi, how can I help you?" A teenage girl only a few years older than us greeted happily as she popped up behind the counter. "Do you have a reservation?" She asked, noticing our size in-group.  
  
"Yes, we're under the name 'Dark Lady'," explained Dark Lady. Most of us rolled our eyes. Should have known.  
  
"Oh! Hey Dark Lady. Just follow me," she walked out of the safety of the kiosk and led us to the right side of the room. There were already two large table pushed together with the same kind of Greek tablecloth.  
  
"Okay, Medabots on one side, Humans on the other. Naomi, you get to go in between since we're still trying to figure out what you are," Dark Lady laughed at the face Naomi gave her. I found Karin sitting on the booth side and I raced to sit beside her. Unfortunately, Koji had gone for the other side. I glared at him and he did the same. Karin was MINE! I looked away and instead, turned my attention to the Medabot side.  
  
I groaned as I saw Metabee arguing with Rokusho and Dash. And I could see why. Both of them had sat beside Foxfire, leaving no place for Metabee to sit beside her. Foxfire herself was turning into a tomato.  
  
Dark Lady noticed Metabee causing a scene as well and grumbled something under her breath. She stood up from her seat and grabbed Metabee by the arm. Metabee had fallen silent as he was dragged outside. His emerald green optics looked like they were pleading for me to do something! Dark Lady pulled him outside onto the marble patio. I wasn't the only one who had seen. The others had their eyes wide and had fallen silent.  
  
A couple minutes later Dark Lady walked back in, looking a good deal happier. I blinked when I couldn't see Metabee behind her. When Dark Lady sat back at the table I decided to ask.  
  
"Dark Lady? Where's Metabee?" I asked. Her different colored blue eyes glanced up at me and then back at the menu.  
  
"Outside," she answered calmly. I drew back my head in confusion.  
  
"Why's he out there?"  
  
"Waiting," she answered again. I gave her an incredulous look.  
  
"Who the heck is he waiting for?" I think I might've just used up the last of her patience.  
  
"Santa Claus! Okay?! Jeez, just wait a couple of minutes and he'll be inside!" I sat back down and there was another silence.  
  
~~~____~~~~  
  
I could tell I was turning into a tomato by now, but that didn't stop me from worrying. Poor Metabee. I also had to wonder why Dark Lady had made him go outside.  
  
My mauve optics shifted from one side, where Dash sat beside me. Then shifted to the other side, where Rokusho sat. I sighed before glancing at the menu. The hot oil sounded good right about now.  
  
My attention was turned away from the menu where I heard the jingling of the door open. In walked Metabee with his cheeks glistening red. But he wasn't the only one walking in. Or maybe he was. She was kinda hovering really.  
  
Behind Metabee was a Mermaid type Medabot. And a female for that matter. She had silver and pink armor plates with sparkling pink optics. She had two golden antennae coming from her head and long golden metal used for hair that trailed along her back. Her fin was pink as well.  
  
Then it hit me, so THAT was why Metabee had been outside. Dark lady had told him to wait for Oceana! I sighed in relief but Rokusho was confused.  
  
"Who is the mermaid?" he whispered. I remembered that Rokusho had never met Oceana before.  
  
"That's Oceana. We met her a couple weeks ago," I explained. The KWG nodded in acknowledgement. Oceana and Metabee sat across from us and Oceana glanced over to me.  
  
"Hi Foxfire!" She greeted happily. I mentally smiled. Oceana was just so nice sometimes. Although she was a little naïve sometimes.  
  
"Hi Oceana," I answered. Oceana forwarded her gaze over to Rokusho.  
  
"Oh, hello. I don't think we've met. My name's Oceana," Oceana introduced herself. Rokusho bowed his head.  
  
"Hello, my name is Rokusho,"  
  
"...Ow," I looked up and held in a laugh. It seemed Rokusho had (I hope) accidentally hit Metabee with one of his horns.  
  
"Oh, sorry," apologized Rokusho while turning a slight red in the cheeks. 


	4. We Are READY To Order I Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original manga. I own the plot of this story and all of my characters. Jix owns Naomi and Jady, Van owns Akina and Dash, and Jedi-And owns himself and Centurion. Chatters is owned by the manager, who it is I don't know.  
  
  
  
I shrunk into my seat and hid my face behind my menu as She and the others walked in. Centurion did his best to keep a low profile as well but it was hard. Mine and Her dimension wasn't used to Medabots. It had been hard enough to get Centurion past the waitress. How did She make it seem so easy?  
  
My eyes followed them as they sat into two large tables which had been pushed together. She sat with her back to me and I sighed in relief. Good, less chance of being spotted. The last thing I need was being accused of stalking a young girl.  
  
That's when I realized something. She seemed much... shorter than I had expected. Not to mention younger looking. How YOUNG was She?! I knew of Her abilities and hardly expected a... thirteen-year-old girl to wield such power. How had She accessed it anyway?  
  
I ran a hand threw my hair and sighed. I glanced over to Centurion and rolled my eyes.  
  
"You worry about Brass to much, Centurion." Centurion turned to me and glared with his sharp red optics. His head somewhat like a red helmet with a centurion's plume going from the front of his face to the back. He had a silver mask and a black visor, which revealed his almond-shaped red optics. He was my size, which made me scared at times.  
  
"You would too," he defended. " I think she needs my protection... She's like a sister to me!" I understood that all too well.  
  
"I suppose-" I was cut off when I saw Her stand up. I brought my menu back up to my face and let out a breath when I saw Her taking Metabee outside. I stared after them. "Just watch from a distance. And don't worry!" I quickly added. Centurion nodded.  
  
"Right... excuse me?" I blinked when I found him signaling to a waitress.  
  
"Are you two ready to order?" She asked politely. I mentally groaned and watched as Centurion ordered tea and a large pizza. Well, there goes my part time job earnings.  
  
"You're sure loyal," I grumbled. Centurion brightened.  
  
"Thanks, I know." I leaned back into my seat and realized She had already came back in! My eyes went wide when I thought how She could've seen me. I would have to be a little more careful.  
  
"What the?!" I stared at the sight. She had FRIENDS?! AUTHOR FRIENDS?! This could NOT be happening! How could this be happening? It was impossible for this to be happening! There was no WAY this could be happening!  
  
Unfortunately, it was happening. Two girls taller than Her were sitting on either side of Her. One a tall blonde, the other a slightly shorter but still taller than Her brunette. I slapped my head with my hand and cursed under my breath. The girls were authors. I knew they were. I don't know how but I guess you could just sense another author when you were an author. I groaned and wondered how long it would take me to ask Her.  
  
****  
  
"Ooh, good song!" I cried out in glee. I swung my fingers from side to side as a mini dance and smiled. Akina smiled while Naomi gave me a funny look. What? American Phsyco is a good song! The song was being played from the speakers coming from the bar. It was hard to even hear with all the other people in the room, but hey! I had once heard a silent alarm.  
  
"Please, don't let her sing," I heard Koji plead. I glared at him he immediately turned into a teddy bear. Ikki doubled over.  
  
"Wha what?" I gave small smile and looked down the table.  
  
"Has ANYONE decided what they want to eat?" I called down. There were a few nods but most of them were shakes. I glared at Oceana and Metabee. The two lovebirds were too busy gazing at each other they hadn't even glanced at the menu! "Hey! Lovebirds!" Both Oceana and Metabee glanced over to me with their optics half-closed in contentment. "How about looking at the menu already?!" They gave a slow nod and turned to their menus. I rolled my eyes and eyed and empty table. I stood up straight and grabbed one of the chairs from it. I placed it at the end of the Human table and went back to get another chair. I walked all the way down to the Medabot end and placed that chair there. Slag, I sympathized him already. He would have to sit next to Oceana and Metabee. Oh, well.  
  
I glanced over to him and smiled. He was still there. Good. He looked surprised to see me looking at him and gaped. I walked up to the higher floor and stopped at his table.  
  
"I am NOT short." That startled him a little.  
  
"But-I,"  
  
"Come on! I have two chairs waiting for you! The last thing I need is them being taken away!" I grabbed his arm and lead him to my table. I stopped at the black railing and looked back to Centurion. "You too!" I continued to pull the teenage author to the Human table while his Medabot followed. I sat him in the chair at the end of the Human table and guided Centurion to his seat. I jogged to the middle of the two tables and smiled as I found everyone facing me.  
  
"To your right, I would like you to meet... Jedi-and!" Their gaze followed mine and faced the freaked out teenager. "Fellow ff.net author who is responsible for 'Robo Romance' and 'The Strongest bond'!" I clapped and awaited for the others to back me up. They were reluctant but soon started a small applause.  
  
"And to your left, is his comrade and side-kick...Centurion!" They now turned to Jedi-and's Medabot who looked as confused he was. The applause came much faster that time. I sat back in my seat and faced Jedi- and. "Would you like to join us for lunch?" I asked politely. Jedi-and stuttered for a few seconds.  
  
"Uh... Well, how can I say no?" he laughed a little.  
  
******  
  
Well, I hadn't been expecting this. I had just came to keep and eye on Metabee and the rare medal. And now, here I was. Sitting with an unknown Medabot on one side, his author at the other side of the other table.  
  
I glanced over to Foxfire and blinked. She was clapping to Dark Lady's introduction. I decided to do the same. It seemed fair. But I couldn't stop glancing at the one who called himself 'Centurion.'  
  
It was hard to tell the difference between a real Medabot and an author's Medabot. If there was any. It was mind-boggling. Amazing what these author's were capable of.  
  
"Centurion?" The large Medabot practically loomed over us. Her turned to me.  
  
"Yes?" I paused, not sure how to ask my question.  
  
"W- What is it like, being created by an author?" I stuttered. Centurion looked surprised at the question. But then again, I couldn't blame him. How would someone answer that? "I apologize. I should have-"  
  
"It's alright," Rokusho looked up and found Centurion considering the thought. "It seems strange to be honest..... No one else seems to be like you..... As an author's Medabot your not part of the system... It's almost like..... You're alone in a way....." Centurion gave out a heavy sigh as he looks at Rokusho. "Does that answer your question?"  
  
"Yes, I was just curious. The only author created Medabot I've actually met before was Foxfire. Now, seeing others..... I feel better in a way,"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I wasn't sure how the authors were able to create such Medabots like you and Foxfire and the others. And I was afraid they might not stay. As if their time might run out. I'm sorry If I'm confusing you in anyway,"  
  
"Not at all... But... we live as long as our author does..."  
  
"I see,"  
  
"But some authors are more powerful than others..... Like Jedi-and..... He's only powerful enough to create one Medabot..... any more and he would exhaust himself...."  
  
"So what exactly would happen if Jedi-and..... Disappeared?"  
  
"Well.... I would..... cease functioning..... permanently....." He stared at the table, never before really thinking about the consequences of what would happen.  
  
Rokusho remained silent. He had asked too much. Foxfire glanced over to the two males and glared. "Would you two lighten up? You're supposed to be having a good time! No need to talk about death! And Centurion" Centurion looked up with surprise. "Jedi-and looks healthy to me. So don't worry. He won't be plopping dead anytime soon,"  
  
He laughed a little "True." he raised a glass "To the future....." He drank the oil down very quickly  
  
Foxfire looked over to Rokusho and nodded. Rokusho picked up his glass and held it up. "To.... the future,"  
  
****  
  
"I challenge you to Air hockey! BWhahAHhahA!!" Dark Lady narrowed her eyes on the teenager before laughing maniacally.  
  
"Um..... okay," Jedi-and gulped  
  
"Prepare to have your butt officially whipped,"  
  
"Uh-oh,"  
  
Naomi glares at Dark Lady "I thought we agreed you wouldn't be challenging anyone! Remember what happened LAST time?!"  
  
"What happened last time?" Dark Lady sweat dropped  
  
"I kinda got.... kicked out,"  
  
"You what?" Akina laughed at his expression. " She had just a tad too much ice cream and Pepsi and started challenging everyone in the building!"  
  
"Ah,"  
  
Dark Lady rubbed her arm uncomfortably "Stupid sugar high," she mumbled. Naomi slapped her on the shoulder  
  
"Don't go blaming sugar for YOUR mistake!"  
  
"It's caffeine that does that to me...." He trailed off, thinking about his last experiences. "Stupid Cola....."  
  
"Ow....Heh. I know," Dark Lady rubbed her shoulder.  
  
"Er..... maybe Centurion would like to face some one? Brass?"  
  
Brass looked up from her drink. "Oh I don't know if I'm that good. He's taller than me!" Dark Lady nodded.  
  
"I think the tables are too high for the Medabots.... Except for Centurion. Maybe you could go on someone's shoulders!"  
  
"Yeah, Rokusho and Brass VS Centurion!" Jedi-and laughed a little. Dark Lady grinned evilly.  
  
"Or perhaps Metabee and Brass VS Centurion?"  
  
" I think Metabee's got his hands full." He pointed out Metabee holding Oceana's hands. "Even I can tell she likes him....." He drifted off, glancing over to Brass. The Sailor was staring into her drink.  
  
"Nah, and here I thought you just wrote that fic for fun!" Dark Lady said sarcastically. "Besides, I can change that!"  
  
"I hope so..... As you know Brass is my personal fave and if anyone deserves to be happy it's her..... She is always in others lime-light..... She needs a light of her own....."  
  
Brass glanced up to the two whispering authors and raised an optic.  
  
"What are you two whispering about over there?" Both Jedi-and and Dark Lady sat up straight to face Brass.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Author stuff." Brass shook her head and considered her menu.  
  
"I've found out what I want," Dark Lady nodded and stood up.  
  
"Has EVERYONE found out what they want?" Now everyone nodded.  
  
"Don't mind Centurion, he already ATE," Jedi-and glared at his Medabot. Dark Lady smiled before nodding again.  
  
"Excuse me? Can we have some service here?" 


	5. When the slag did this thing get a plot!

Author's note: The disclaimer is actually taken from a msn conversation.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own Medabots or any of the characters from the original Manga. Jedi-and bought a manga and I skimmed through one in a store but that's it.  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: lol!  
  
Well.....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: Dark Lady: I own myself and Foxfire, my friend Jix owns Naomi and Jady, and Van owns Akina and Dash.  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: Jedi-and: and I own me, Centurion.  
  
Well... If No One Else Wants A T-shirt. That's A Damn Lie And You Know It!!! Anyways.... are we done with the Disclaimer or what?  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: yes.... sorry... my bad. we are done with the disclaimer...  
  
Well.....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: Dark Lady: Oh yeah! Neither of us owns Chatters. It does exist though. We don't know who owns it though. Lets just say it owns itself.  
  
Well.....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt.....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: How's that?  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: because it's such a cool place!  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: ^_^  
  
Well....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt.....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: yeah!  
  
Well....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt.....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: Dark Lady: Anyone who thinks otherwise may challenge me to air hockey.....  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: oh boy.....  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: here we go again.....  
  
Well....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt.....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: Dark Lady: What did you say?!  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: nothing!  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: honest!  
  
Well....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt.....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: wait a minute i can read it!  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: uh-oh O.O  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: err.. brb!  
  
Well....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt.....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: come back here! *chases after Jedi-and*  
  
Well....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt.....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: ~~__~~ Forever~~_~~..... why am I chasing you again?  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: um.....  
  
Well....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt.....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: stupid memory WORK!  
  
Well....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt.....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: ......... I'm lost. Oh well..... jeez we need to stop stalling. This was just the Disclaimer!  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: my brain's on the blink again...  
  
Well....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt.....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: flick it  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: k  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: err....  
  
Well....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt.....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: nm  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: flick what?  
  
Well....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt.....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: lol  
  
Well....If No one Else Wants A T-shirt.....Thats A Damn Lie And You Know It!!!! says: On with the show!! .....er..... FIC!  
  
Jedi-and/Centurion says: yes....  
  
A waitress wearing a blue T-shirt and black pants with a little logo walked over to the table  
  
"Is everyone ready to order?" she asked politely.  
  
"Um... I think so" Jedi-and looked at his menu one last time  
  
Dark Lady glanced over to where Koji had once sat but all that was there was a teddy bear. "Oops... Oh yeah!"  
  
"?" Jedi-and looked dumbfounded at the bear  
  
Immediately, the teddy bear transformed into the snobbish Koji. "Are you ready to order or what?"  
  
"Whoa..... you have got to teach me how to do that!"  
  
Koji nodded vigorously as if his life depended on it..... Well it actually did.  
  
"Oh it's actually quite simple. I learned it from Dr. Meta-evil. I can teach you it sometime," Centurion immediately went pale. Jedi-and looked at his Medabot.  
  
"I have SO many reasons....." Jedi-and laughed a little maniacally.  
  
"I'm sure you do. Oh sorry I forgot you were here!" Said Dark Lady warily and pointed out the waitress who was still standing at their table. "I'll have your original pizza with just cheese, please. What about you Jedi?"  
  
"I think I'll go for the ribs..... BBQ and a rack of...... NOT the spare ribs..... Please."  
  
The others gave their orders to the waitress, who was trying to write everything as fast as they say. Even the Medabots wanted stuff. And FAST.  
  
Dark lady pointed to the Medabots. "Do you maybe have some Energon?" The waitress nodded with a smile.  
  
"Will that be all?"  
  
"A tea please,"  
  
"Centurion. I can't afford it....." Jedi looked at his Medabot.  
  
"S 'okay. It's on me," Dark Lady gestured to the bulge in her pocket. "Babysitting and birthday money,"  
  
"Ah." He smiled. "Thanks. Make that 2 teas,"  
  
"Oh, sure. Take ADVANTAGE of me! Just kidding,"  
  
"Well if you insist Miss Dark..... make that 3 teas please," Brass spoke up from her end of the table. Dark Lady glared at Brass.  
  
"Don't make me turn you into a teddy bear," Brass gulped.  
  
"Im not a tree here!" There was an awkward silence of confusion.  
  
"A money tree?"  
  
"Hay.... leave Brass be..... she just wants a tea....oh that rhymes....." Jedi-and glared over to Centurion.  
  
"He's a poet and he didn't even know it," rhymed Foxfire.  
  
"He makes a rhyme, every time!" Chimed in Metabee.  
  
"I'm hungry!...... Yeah,"  
  
"It doesn't rhyme but oh well,"  
  
"I'm still an author you know....."  
  
"Me too..."  
  
"If you say it, it does!" Metabee called out.  
  
"You be quiet you son of a toaster!"  
  
"...."  
  
"That's what I thought,"  
  
"So..... what now?" Jedi-and leaned over to whisper into Dark Lady's ear.  
  
"Now..... we DOODLE!"  
  
"Not,"  
  
"Who said that?!" Dark Lady's eyes darted around the table. Then found something VERY strange. Dash looked innocent. Which is strange because he's never innocent. He's sly, mischievous, and..... I guess KINDA evil.  
  
"I wouldn't be saying things like that if I were you, Dash."  
  
"Then I guess it's a good thing you're not me." The RBT shot back.  
  
"Oh no....."  
  
"You didn't want to say that....."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You shouldn't back chat an author..... trust me..... it isn't healthy....."  
  
"Heh. Koji learned the hard way," Koji's forehead went blue with fright.  
  
"Heh. Now he's more scared of you than of bugs!"  
  
"Yeah. I seem to have that effect on people. Anyways, I'm not allowed to touch Dash," grumbled Dark lady as she sat back down in her seat with her arms folded.  
  
"I wasn't going to..... I thought you would have done it though.... but not me!"  
  
"I would have if I were allowed to!" Dark Lady shot Akina a.... Dark look. Jedi gulped for her  
  
Akina just smirked. "If Dash does something bad on MY account, then I'LL punish him in MY own way!"  
  
"Yeah. Disney videos would work," the whole table laughed.  
  
"Make him watch Bambi over and over," Centurion called out.  
  
"No way! He'll just keep rewinding to the part where the mother dies!"  
  
"I swear that movie should be rated R!"  
  
"Ack! I forgot about that....."  
  
"Teletubbies!"  
  
"Eh oh!" imitated Foxfire. Dark Lady snorted through her coke.  
  
"AGGGHHH! ACCURSED THINGS!" Cried out Jedi-and. He stood up from his chair very quickly and ran away.  
  
"HA!"  
  
"Err....." Centurion looked in the direction he ran.  
  
"I bet I could I turn Dash into a Teletubbie," said Dark Lady thoughtfully. "Then chuck him out of the limousine while were driving at high speeds....." During her thoughts Jedi-and came back with a kitchen knife. Dark Lady looked up and gave him a funny look.  
  
"Where are those blasted things?" He asked with a higher tone of voice then usual.  
  
"Hey! Good idea! Then we could rip out all of Dash's stuffing!" By now Dash's optics were slightly wider than usual and his color scheme had gone a great deal whiter.  
  
"Don't tempt fate." Jedi-and smiled evilly.  
  
Dark Lady sniggered. "Ah, there's nothing I love more than thinking of new ways to torture things..... Like Barbie dolls!"  
  
Naomi drew her head back in confusion. "You've tortured Barbie dolls?"  
  
"Oh yeah! It's like a ritual in my neighborhood."  
  
"I can imagine you all around a fire with Barbie dolls on sticks chanting," laughed Jedi-and.  
  
Dark Lady laughed with him." MWHAhahAa!! And then we dipped them in sewers and shaved their hair off and rode our bikes on them," Jedi-and laughed so hard that he choked a little.  
  
"I've got an idea," he stated before standing up from his chair and walking outside. Brass followed him just for a look. They both end up on the roof.  
  
Dark Lady sat in her chair with a surprised look. Ikki eyed her strangely. "What's wrong?"........  
  
"I'm not sure if he's allowed to go up there or not..... Oh, well," Dark Lady's face brightened and her eyes glazed over.  
  
"What the?" Naomi waved her hand.  
  
"Don't bother her. She's daydreaming," she explained.  
  
Meanwhile, Jedi-and's eyes turned blood red as a white light appears in front of him. A bolt of lightning struck the rooftop and a small medal appeared. Winds rushed past as a blinding light eclipsed him and Brass. The light soon faded and he fell to his knees.  
  
The tables started shaking inside of the restaurant and glasses began to break. Dark lady wiped away the coke on her face. "THIS BETTER BE WORTH IT JEDI!"  
  
The Medabot known as Angel looked like Brass, but her hair was white and her optics were silver. She had a large red gem on her forehead, which housed a HUGE feather.  
  
Dark Lady turns over to Jedi who is being held up by Brass and Angel. "Holy Prime! What happened?!"  
  
"Err....." Jedi-and was much paler than before and his eyes were half- opened in exhaustion.  
  
Angel's huge angel wings knocked over a glass or two. Centurion glanced over to the new Medabot as he placed a napkin over the hot oil in his lap. "Can't you fold your wings in or something?"  
  
"Um....." Angel thought for awhile. Finally, her large beautiful white wings folded inward.  
  
"Remind me..... to NEVER do that..... again....." Jedi-and gasped out.  
  
Dark Lady gave a small laugh. "I'll try,"  
  
"That was stupid of me...Damn caffeine....."  
  
"..... I thought caffeine would've helped?"  
  
"It made me think I had too much energy..... " The teenager explained.  
  
"Oh..... Well you did a really good job! Angel looks awesome!" Dark Lady put in hopefully.  
  
"If you want..... She can stay..... With you..... For a while....."Jedi-and still seemed to be recovering and was still out of breath.  
  
Dark Lady stepped back a little. "Really? I-I'd love to. But are you sure? You obviously worked real hard on her,"  
  
Jedi-and smiled weakly. "She is as much your creation as she is mine.... If you hadn't invited me to dinner then I would have never thought about her."  
  
"But er....." Jedi-and leaned in and whispered into Dark Lady's ear.  
  
"I need to explain something..... with you. Not all of them....." Dark Lady nodded and helped him out of his chair.  
  
"We'll be back in a sec. The Jedi here just wants a little tour of the place." Jedi-and nodded.  
  
Dark Lady led him past the ice cream parlor and into the pathway that lead to the game room. "So? What did you want to say?'  
  
"I did something wrong....."  
  
Dark Lady blinked. ".....What?"  
  
"Angel is far from perfect. She shouldn't be used in a Robattle..... but there is something else....." Dark Lady nodded and motioned for him to continue.  
  
"Have you read my new fic, 'Field of dreams'?"  
  
"Um... No. I didn't know you had posted a new one...Why? What happens?"  
  
"Well I did..... But what happens is that it is discovered that Medabots can have children by creating a medal inside of them....."  
  
"........"  
  
"And I think that white light caused an 'influence' of sorts." Dark Lady paused.  
  
"Define influence in our situation,"  
  
"I think Brass and Foxfire are effected. I'm not sure about the others."  
  
"How though?"  
  
"They won't have children but they might... Brass was standing by the door when the light was emanated..... I'm not sure about Foxfire."  
  
"But you still haven't said HOW it affects them? What'll happen?"  
  
"...If they come in contact with a Medabot they love and have loved for a while a spark shall be generated, this causes an information transfer making the female Medabot..... Well..... In a sense..... Pregnant....."  
  
Dark Lady froze on the spot. "You better slaggin tell me how it can be stopped!! I DON'T want a pregnant Foxfire here!!!" Dark Lady took in and let out a breath. "Sorry."  
  
"It's alright..... I screwed up..... I tend to do that..... There is an up and a down side to this....."  
  
A few people in the ice cream parlor stared at the two in the hallway. Dark Lady glanced at them. "Just rehearsing a play!"  
  
"Yeah..... It's going to be good!"  
  
"Okay, I'm listening,"  
  
"Okay..... a female Medabot can turn off their receiver so no info can be passed through..... But there is a good side to them having a child....."  
  
"And that would be....." Dark Lady trailed off and waited for Jedi-and to fill it in.  
  
"Their leg components become stronger and faster after the medal is.... 'Born' however for that last month they cannot run at all! The weight'll be too great"  
  
"Obviously..... but right now I want to concentrate on NOT having a child. How exactly do they turn off their receivers?"  
  
"Well....um..... It has to be done voluntarily by the Medabot....."  
  
"Yeah, I can bet Foxfire would want to,"  
  
"But she has to explore her owns systems for new or unused files or folders.... Please don't hurt me! I don't know anymore!"  
  
Dark Lady narrowed her eyes on Jedi-and. "I'm not gonna hurt you..... You have too much information I need. Now how long will it take?"  
  
"Oh..... it will take roughly one hour of searching. And deleting the file would do more harm than good....."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"She'll need to put it in a temporary zip file, locking it up. But this will only last a year before it needs to be done again,"  
  
Dark Lady nodded in acknowledgement. "Okay. Let's go get Brass and Foxfire and make SURE they don't touch anyone. Just in case. It would be best to explain this to them now,"  
  
"It's not a simple matter of coming in to contact with a male bot....."  
  
"I know,"  
  
"It happens when they kiss and....." Jedi-and suddenly realized something. "METABEE! OCEANA!"  
  
".........Oh,"  
  
"OH MAN! I really screwed up this time!"  
  
"Wait a minute!!!" Dark lady covered Jedi-and's mouth.  
  
"Whattaohdo uidgod heod!!!" He mumbled from his covered mouth.  
  
"I thought you said this would only effect Foxfire and Brass!!" Jedi-and calmed down and pointed to her hand on his mouth. "Oh, sorry," Dark Lady removed her hand and allowed Jedi-and to explain.  
  
"I said I was unsure how far the light went in to the building..... For all I know the entire building's supply of fem-bots could be infected! I know that Foxfire and Brass are effected but....."  
  
".........You're right. You really did screw up. OCEANA!!"  
  
"You run! I'll catch up!"  
  
Dark Lady nodded and ran back into the restaurant. Her eyes darted over to the Medabots table and found Oceana leaning against Metabee. "Oh Prime, help us all!!" Dark Lady raced over to Oceana and pulled her out of her chair. She ignored Metabee's yell in protest and ran back into the hallway. "And I'm back,"  
  
"Thank goodness....."  
  
"What's going on?" asked Oceana curiously.  
  
"Oceana.... This is important..... Did you kiss Metabee?" Oceana turned a scarlet red in the cheeks. "Oh crap! Did sparks appear?"  
  
"On the lips or on the cheek?" She asked in small voice.  
  
"On the lips"  
  
"Well....." Oceana trailed off.  
  
"Did you or did you not kiss him on the lips?" Asked Jedi-and impatiently.  
  
"I....yeah...."  
  
"Oh..... slag,"  
  
"Damn! Did sparks appear when you kissed?"  
  
Oceana giggled. "The sparks certainly did fly," she answered in dazed tone. Dark Lady rolled her eyes. "Not THAT kind of spark!"  
  
"Did an ELECTRICAL spark pass between the two of you?"  
  
"Well, I have to admit. There did kind of seem to be a charge," she described thoughtfully before giggling again.  
  
"DAMN IT OCEANA! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Yelled Jedi-and who was beginning (or had already) to lose his temper. Ocean froze and silenced herself. Jedi- and started to pace, rubbing his temples  
  
"Looks like we're gonna have a mini Flipper," Dark lady sighed.  
  
"I know...." Jedi-and continued pacing. "There is only a 5% chance that nothing will happen....."  
  
Dark Lady kneeled down. "Oceana, we're gonna have to get you to go offline."  
  
"DON'T!"  
  
Dark Lady stared at Jedi-and incredulously. "Why the slag not? She's obviously gonna have to do a lot of stuff!"  
  
"If you do then if she is..... Well..... You'll kill it....."  
  
Oceana tilted her head. "Kill what?"  
  
"Well..... Er....." started Jedi-and.  
  
Dark Lady took in a deep breath. "Well..... it's like this. You're......"  
  
"Um... well....." Jedi-and rubbed the back of his head. He elbowed Dark Lady's side and nodded towards her.  
  
Dark Lady sighed. "You're..... gonna be pregnant."  
  
Jedi-and slapped his forehead. "Oh very smooth....."  
  
"Shut up, before I turn you into a Teletubbie." Threatened Dark Lady. Jedi- and gulped. Dark Lady turned back to Oceana to see her reaction but..... well.  
  
"Oceana? Are you okay?" Dark Lady poked the limp body on the floor.  
  
"Er..... has she fainted?"  
  
"I think so,"  
  
"I didn't know Medabots could faint....."  
  
"Apparently they can. I guess that's how I'd react if someone just told me I was pregnant,"  
  
"But there is a slim chance she might not be..... But it's only 5%."  
  
"Oh yeah, like we're actually gonna rely on 5% chance."  
  
"This is true....." Jedi-and thought for a bit.  
  
"Does Foxfire have anyone..... special?"  
  
"Um.... yeah. She does....." Dark Lady rubbed the back of her head. "Two,"  
  
"Oh dear.... This could be bad....."  
  
"Don't worry, she wouldn't dare-- Oh SLAG!"  
  
Both teenagers walk back in to see lots of Medabot couples  
  
"Very bad....."  
  
"Dash you get away from Foxfire NOW!" Jedi-and picked up Oceana and walked back inside.  
  
Metabee turned to Jedi-and and noticed the limp body of Oceana over his shoulder.  
  
"What did you DO?!"  
  
"Well..... er....." Jedi-and stuttered. Trying to think of what to say. "Help me out here Dark!"  
  
"Umm..... She ran into a wall?"  
  
"...Yeah! She wasn't looking where she was going!" Jedi-and then continued in a whisper." That was the best you could come up with?!"  
  
"Heh, heh,"  
  
"Now where is Centurion....." Jedi-and found him chatting with Peppercat.  
  
"NO!!""  
  
"CENTURION!"  
  
"Wait a minute... How the slag did Peppercat get here?!"  
  
"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! BUT WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!" Jedi-and realized what he had done and let a breath out. "Sorry."  
  
"CENTURION YOU SON OF A TOASTER GET OVER HERE!!" Jedi-and laughed.  
  
"NOW!!!!!"  
  
"S'okay. Now we're even,"  
  
Centurion finally walked over to the two but in a bit of a huff.  
  
"What?"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE GO KISSING PEPPERCAT!!""  
  
"Oops..... Too late....."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"NOOOOO!!""  
  
"YOU SON OF A TOASTER!!"  
  
"Ugh! For all we now every femme here has probably already gotten kissed!" Groaned Dark Lady.  
  
"Femme?"  
  
"Female Medabot," she explained.  
  
"Oh..... you do realize that we are going to have to start up a sex education program for Medabots....."  
  
Centurion's optics went wide. "WHA?!!" Jedi-and simply slapped him and removed his medal  
  
"That ought to shut him up....."  
  
Dark Lady laughed slightly. She stood on top of a table and made sure everyone at their table was looking at her. Jedi-and however, heard a spark.  
  
"Sumilidon! STOP KISSING NEUTRANURSE!"  
  
"Okay, would ALL Medabots report to the game room and stay there until ..... WHAT DID HE JUST SAY?!! I MEAN IT!! And anyone who refuses shall be turned into teddy bears." A large gulp is heard. Jedi-and then got on the table with Dark Lady.  
  
"All humans stay in here!"  
  
"Ack!" Dark Lady fell off the table.  
  
"AND YOU BETTER STAY OR I WILL LOSE MY TEMPER!"  
  
"Like you already haven't......"  
  
"Trust me..... who needs the Medaforce when you have my temper?"  
  
"Today..... I lost my sanity,"  
  
"Tomorrow, everyone else will," Jedi-and laughed. He then jumped down from the table.  
  
Reluctantly, the Medabots followed the two teenagers into the game room and found places to sit and watch the teenagers as they set up their idea of a stage...... Okay it was the bar countertop.  
  
"Okay.... this is important..... so listen up!" Jedi-and continued once he their attention. "Due to excess fan fic power a shift in then balance has occurred!"  
  
"Femmes..... this is not easy to say. Oceana proved that to us,"  
  
"Put up your hand if you kissed tonight?"  
  
A long pause of confusion and awkwardness occurred  
  
"On the lips with sparks," Sumilidon put up 2 hands. Neutranurse and Peppercat put up their hands. Dark Lady narrowed her eyes on the Tiger Medabot. Most of the Medabots put up their hands. Jedi-and sighed. Even Brass put up her hand  
  
"This'll be interesting,"  
  
"Oh dear....."  
  
"Who wants to hear the sex talk?!"  
  
"I think she got a quick kiss on Metabee...."  
  
"Is that the birds and the bees thing?"  
  
"Whats a sex talk?" asked Brass curiously. Both authors fall over anime style.  
  
"Oh goody,"  
  
"Maybe I can whip up a movie..... Or just steal one from my school. Prime knows I'd be saving hundreds of lives."  
  
"Er..... perhaps we should tell them straight....."  
  
"The last thing I need is people talking about me creating a sex movie."  
  
"Good idea,"  
  
"But in a way which won't make them faint!"  
  
"Femmes!..... Except Foxfire it would seem..... YOU'RE PREGNANT!"  
  
"Oops,"  
  
"You said tell them straight," Jedi-and slaps his forehead as all the femmes faint.  
  
"Not that straight....."  
  
"Actually....." Foxfire raised her hand slowly in the air.  
  
"Oh god....."  
  
"Dash you son of a toaster! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Jedi-and counts the boys to girls' ratio. there are 5 more femmes than males.  
  
Dark Lady runs over to Dash and attempts to stab him with a knife she found..... Jedi-and grabs her by the collar of her shirt.  
  
".....Hey."  
  
"Calm down!" He explains the ratio to her.  
  
"Really? How many slaggin' femmes do we have in here?"  
  
"About..... We still have to explain what will happen to them....."  
  
"Once they wake up"  
  
"Jeez..... Real question is..... how many of them will ACTUALLY want kids?"  
  
"Er..... good question....."  
  
"I don't feel so good..." Neutranurse had turned a slight shade of green  
  
"Morning sickness already??!!"  
  
"Oh...."  
  
"Really? I thought it was a night out....."  
  
"I'll get Neutranurse to the bathroom."  
  
"You'd best."  
  
"Oh, gee thanks. I feel so appreciated."  
  
"You are! I couldn't cope with this!"  
  
"Obviously.... Good thing they don't get periods,"  
  
Calls out to the bots. "I want all the femmes to line up of a test!"  
  
".........They don't get their periods..... right?"  
  
"No they don't but....."  
  
"BUT what?!!"  
  
"They grow in size per month."  
  
"HOW many months?  
  
"Only 4. But they get pretty big in that time."  
  
"Oh great. Tell me you don't want a kid, Neutranurse!"  
  
All the femmes line up, amazingly, out of 20 bots there were only 15 pregnant but..... Every 'bot that had accompanied us were part of the 20.....  
  
"That's always good," Dark lady walks out of the bathroom with a very uncoordinated Neutranurse.  
  
"How long will it take the mood swings to kick in?"  
  
"Err..... dark? I have to tell ya that....."  
  
"All our femme Medabots are pregnant....."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?!!" Dark Lady fell to her knees.  
  
"And there's the mood swing," Jedi-and sighed extremely heavily  
  
"Trust me..... it gets worse....."  
  
"Aren't you the bearer of good news?"  
  
"Even angel is expecting..." Jedi-and then realizes what he had just said.  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me?!!!"  
  
"'Cuse me..... I have to faint now." Jedi-and faints and falls on to the floor. Dark Lady sighed before walking over to the teenager.  
  
"I can't believe it..... She isn't even an hour old....."  
  
Rolls her eyes. "Do you need some help up or what?"  
  
"Please." Holds out his hand.  
  
Dark Lady pulls up the sixteen-year-old and helps him stand up straight. His knees are a bit wobbly but he will stand.  
  
"It seems like yesterday I had just created Foxfire."  
  
"I know what you mean....."  
  
Dark lady sighs before walking over to Foxfire who is sitting on pool table. "So..... who's the father?"  
  
Foxfire pauses for a second. ".....Dash is,"  
  
Jedi-and grabs Centurion by the plume of his helmet.  
  
"WHAT?!! I' LL KILL HIM!!"  
  
"You are going to see how Peppercat is..... right Centurion?" No reply.  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU RABBIT!!!""  
  
"RIGHT CENTURION?!?!?" He nods and runs to Peppercat.  
  
"I'M GONNA HIT YOU SO HARD YOUR KID IS GONNA FEEL IT!!!..... No offense Foxfire....... COME BACK HERE!!"  
  
"Er...... Dark?" Runs after her.  
  
Dark lady looks over her shoulder while running. "What?! OOF!" Dark Lady ran straight into the pool table."...... Ow."  
  
"oh...... 3 strikes and your out......"  
  
"......Ow,"  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Ow,"  
  
helps her to her feet  
  
"Ow,"  
  
"I know that hurt...... stop saying Ow......"  
  
"Ouch,"  
  
"Oh aha aha ha...... it's not even half the pain a Medabot feels during......" trails off  
  
Dark Lady glared at Jedi-and. She takes in a deep breath and lets go of her stomach.  
  
"Yeah, and I bet it's not half the pain a guy gets when they're kicked,"  
  
"Eck!" Jedi-and runs.  
  
Dark Lady smiles a little and looks around for Dash. "Now where'd that son of a toaster go?"  
  
"Er.... dark? I need to talk to you...."  
  
Dark Lady sighed and found Jedi-and standing a little far away. "Don't worry. I get lots of mood swings when I drink Cherry Pepsi. Your jewels are safe,"  
  
Steps closer. "All right.... listen about how big your bot will get..."  
  
"...... Yeah......" Dark Lady narrows her eyes as he hands her a piece of paper.  
  
"I used Brass as an example."  
  
This should be interesting  
  
"It's not to scale,"  
  
"It's a *gulp* little off?"  
  
"Nice diagram"  
  
"Thanks...."  
  
Dark Lady glanced over to Foxfire and tried picturing her that...... big.  
  
"It's not accurate...... the diagram depicts her to be a little larger than she would be"  
  
"Apparently,"  
  
Dark Lady handed the paper back to Jedi-and and put a hand to her chin. Jedi-and takes it and looks at her.  
  
"As long as this is happening..... We might as well take charge,"  
  
"Take..... charge?"  
  
Dark lady walks over to the bar counter top and stood on top of it.  
  
"ATTENTION PLEASE!!" Everyone looks at her. "Okay, I know this VERY shocking to you all. So Jedi-and and I will be giving you a choice,"  
  
"A...... A choice dark?"  
  
"You said that the thing could be deleted right?"  
  
"But that would do more harm than good!!!!"  
  
"What if they were to go offline?"  
  
"It would act like a miss carriage and the medal and the tools inside the bot will dissolve........"  
  
"But it is not recommended......." whispers  
  
"*Sigh* Okay. I'd like to cancel the part about you having a choice! There WILL however," waits for the murmuring to stop. "There will be answers to your questions. Just come to me or ... Well actually go to Jedi-and really. Since he knows EVERYTHING about your situation,"  
  
"WHAT?!" Angry femmes suddenly flood Jedi-and.  
  
Grins evilly. "You wrote about this and you have the info."  
  
" Who better?"  
  
"True..... I'm probably the only fic writer on the site who knows ANYTHING about this but..."  
  
"There are so many!"  
  
"How long will I be pregnant?"  
  
"Are there side effects?"  
  
"Why do I feel so sick?"  
  
"Should I be careful when Robattling?"  
  
"4 months, yes you will grow in size, you Medaparts are adjusting and that's why your sick, you should quite Robattling for the pregnancy!"  
  
"Heh, Like you said. You're probably the only fic writer on the site who knows ANYTHING about this,"  
  
"Ladies! Please be seated and I shall answer one question at a time!"  
  
"At least help me get organized! Ow!"  
  
"Ooh, I bet that hurt!" Watches Jedi-and hold his stomach.  
  
" Guess i might as well help". Dark lady jumps in front of Jedi-and and convinces the femmes to sit down.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Welcome," helps him stand up straight. He stands in front of them all and pick on hand at random  
  
"Um...... you...... and your question?"  
  
"How do I know who the father is?"  
  
"We simply take you to a computer and run a scan on the medal. It will contain portions and the serial number of the mother and father."  
  
"..............."  
  
"Allow me,"  
  
"Please......"  
  
"Where would you be without me? Oh yeah. The floor. Anyways, We'll just run a scan on your medal. It's kind of like a blood test but in a Medabot way. The tests we run will find out who the father is. Okay?"  
  
"Alright,"  
  
"Okay next question..... um....... you." Jedi-and points to Peppercat.  
  
"What's my kid gonna look like?"  
  
"Your child will depend on the gender. Though looks will cross over. For you and Centurion you might have a girl that looks like you but with a plume or a boy with cat ears."  
  
"That actually made sense! Good boy!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Next question.... *points at Brass* your question Brass?"  
  
"What if the Father happens to be..... helping someone else?"  
  
"Oh slag"  
  
"Er....... could you please rephrase the question?"  
  
"Umm...... look over there," Dark Lady points to Metabee who is beside Oceana.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Nothing changes. It is a purely moral view. Though the father might want to have an obligation to both children."  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right back," Dark Lady walks away for a couple minutes.  
  
"Okay......."  
  
There are a few yells heard from her direction and soon enough...... The Medafighters show up.  
  
"Oh Brass! You poor thing!" Erika ran over to Brass and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Next question......"  
  
`"Yeah I have a question!" Yelled Ikki.  
  
"Sure Ikki, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Why are the Medabots even PREGNANT!?!!"  
  
"Slaggit."  
  
"Er.... well er....."  
  
"Natural causes!"  
  
".... Okay..." Jedi-and turns as white as a sheet.  
  
Dark Lady whispers into Jedi-and's ear. "Go back to our table and eat something. We're both gonna need our strength. I'll answer the rest of the questions. You look terrible."  
  
"I feel terrible...."  
  
"Don't worry. Go and eat something,"  
  
"But I'll be fine......"  
  
"Honest"  
  
" You're as white as ghost and your voice is higher than usual."  
  
"......I'll be back soon."  
  
"Take your time" Jedi-and runs off to eat some ribs.  
  
"Okay, anymore questions?" Neutranurse puts up her hand  
  
"Alright, Neutranurse?"  
  
"What are the chances of twins?"  
  
"..... Bastard."  
  
"30%." Jedi-and calls from the other room  
  
"And there you go!"  
  
"Anybody else?"  
  
Jedi-and comes back in with his ribs, just in case  
  
"Yes I have one....." Karin piped up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Should a Medabot take more care in Robattles?"  
  
"Yeah, actually. They should stop Robattling until they have their baby, and even then they shouldn't." Jedi-and nods his head in approval.  
  
"Oh.... okay."  
  
Jedi-and finishes his ribs  
  
"Anyone else? Go wash your hands!!" Jedi- and looks at his hands and goes while Dark lady laughs. Foxfire puts up her hand.  
  
" Yeah Foxfire?"  
  
"How much pain will there be at...... um.... 'Medal birth'?"  
  
"Do you remember when you faced your Dark side in your dreams?"  
  
"Um..... yes......"  
  
"That much during the contractions..... and feel ready to push,"  
  
"Oh dear........"  
  
Comes back in, hands washed, and hair brushed looking normal again  
  
"It's okay........" Dash rubs her arm.  
  
"How much is it gonna hurt during the contractions?" Dark Lady asked in a whisper.  
  
"Well it will feel like a pin prick to begin with..... nothing much and at large intervals.....Then it goes to a pinch, then a slap, then, I'm sorry there is no nice what to put this, a gun wound then you feel extreme pain. Getting closer and closer together but the pain is over in a mater of seconds."  
  
"Um, yeah. That's pretty much what I said. Next question!"  
  
Jedi-and whispers into her ear." Want me to take over?"  
  
"No, it's okay. I'm fine,"  
  
"Alright." Angel puts up her hand  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How big and heavy will I get?"  
  
Dark Lady sighs before turning around so they can only see the side of her She puts her arms out at maximum reach before saying. "This big,"  
  
"I can see a riot already......" Jedi sighs  
  
"Oh my word....." angel slumps down in her seat  
  
Dark lady glares at his direction. "Shut up before I turn you into a teddy bear and chuck you out the window, I'll chuck you good!"  
  
"It wasn't against you dark! Trust me!"  
  
"Oh SURE. Next question!"  
  
"I have one..... where do you get the drinks here?"  
  
"....... Who the slag asked that?" Jedi-and smiled and gave a small wave.  
  
"Figures..... go back to the table and they'll be there. GO get some caffeine!"  
  
"CAFFEINE!" Jedi-and runs.  
  
"Ugh, too many question that I don't even know the answers to..... I need someone who CAN answer these! Obviously not Jedi-and........ He couldn't even handle the femmes!"  
  
Peppercat puts up her hand again "How much will my speed suffer?"  
  
"Uh..... Hold on a sec...... I'll get back to you on that....." Audience starts to mutter.  
  
Jedi-and downs a cola and sighs.  
  
Dark lady walks out to the paved parking lot and under the shade of the tree. The Sun was just setting and the sky was now a beautiful orange and pink. Dark lady closed her eyes and held out her hands.  
  
Swirls of light form in each one as she concentrates hard on what she wants. Large breeze sweeps through her hair and soon a tiny gold coin came from her chest. The swirls of light began to liquefy and form together. They started turning different colors and shapes.  
  
Jedi-and stands up, sensing that she is using her power and wonders if he should continue answering questions. He walks back in to the room of 'bots a Medafighters  
  
"Well now that I am back. Any more questions?"  
  
Peppercat puts up her hand again. "How much will my speed suffer from this?"  
  
"It would depend on the month. The first month, nothing changes, but gradually through the months you gain size and weight and eventually you are unable to run or barely walk. However your legs will have become stronger because it would have been like weight training."  
  
"Really? Sounds cool!"  
  
"It is! Because you will have increased your make speed."  
  
"Next please?"  
  
"What happens if I'm the father ta TWO kids?" asked Metabee.  
  
"That's the same as before! Some one else asked that question. Nothing physical happens but it would be better to be around both children. It's a moral thing"  
  
"Hey!! Look outside!!" Centurion pointed outside to the windows and everyone huddled around them to get a glimpse.  
  
"Huh? What's happening?"  
  
"Is she? Yes...... I think she is creating a Medabot... but I can not be sure."  
  
"She doesn't look that well!"  
  
"Where's that black light coming from?" Jedi-and rushes out side to see if she is all right.  
  
"Dark? You okay?"  
  
The young teenager falls into the arms of the white figure who stood in front of her. Jedi-and runs over.  
  
"Dark are you....." Trails off as he looks at the white figure  
  
The white figure is around 3 feet tall. He wears a white metal uniform and had large blue optics. His head is painted a silver color while his lower half is a floating device.  
  
Jedi-and takes Dark and carries her inside, quite impressed with the new Medabot.  
  
"What happened to her?!" Foxfire and Shadow Fox run over to them.  
  
"I think she over exhausted herself......"  
  
"Who's that?" Metabee pointed out the white Medabot at his side. Jedi-and lays Dark Lady on a table.  
  
"I'm not sure..."  
  
Dark Lady purrs in her sleep.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oookay, let's just leave her alone,"  
  
"Centurion. Find out who that is outside...."  
  
"Sure," the large Medabots walks outside and kneels down to the white Medabot.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
".... I don't know," he answered after a long dramatic pause.  
  
"What is your function or specialty?"  
  
"Explaining the works of Medabot pregnancy,"  
  
"Oh so you are a mid-wife Medabot. That's handy....."  
  
"How about Mokushia? How's that for a name?"  
  
"MO for short."  
  
The white Medabot sweat drops. "Who's my Medafighter?"  
  
"I will take you to her......" stands and walks inside  
  
"Please follow...."  
  
"Oh okay," Centurion and the new 'bot reaches Jedi-and and Dark.  
  
"She created a mid-wife bot. Dark lady wanted it. The man is my medafighter, Jedi-and and the woman is your medafighter."  
  
The white Medabot nods and floats up to Dark Lady. He pokes her. She ignores it. He pokes her again. She winces her eyes but that's all. He pokes her again but all she does is turn over and mumble something about 'Pregno' in her sleep.  
  
"Pregno?"  
  
"Maybe that's my name!" Jedi-and shakes her a little.  
  
"Let's find out." Dark lady hisses and turns over again. He gets an ice cube and puts it on her temple  
  
"AH!"  
  
Dark Lady falls off of the table and rubs her temple. "Who the slag did that?!"  
  
"Metabee!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You son of a toaster!"  
  
Dark Lady gets up but falls over again.  
  
"Ow,"  
  
"Who is the new bot?" Jedi-and helps her to her feet and holds her there so she can't fall.  
  
Dark lady glances over to the white Medabots and smiles weakly. "His name is Pregno-- Ee!! That tickles!!" ((Jedi-and has his hands under her arms)) Jedi-and pulls his hands out quickly. "Sorry!" Dropping her by accident.  
  
"Ah!" Jedi-and, luckily, catches her.  
  
"Okay.. how about you put me in a chair now?"  
  
"Okay." puts her in a chair  
  
"Thank youp,"  
  
"And what exactly does Pregno do?"  
  
"Well, apparently whenever Jedi-and leaves the room the Medabots ask me questions that h never told me the answers to. And Jedi- and couldn't even the handle the femmes and Medafighters alone so I decided to create a Medabot that could do both. He's programmed to explain the works of Medabot pregnancy and can even deliver a Medabot child!"  
  
" I'm so proud,"  
  
"That's why I collapsed,"  
  
"Ah."  
  
"This is a good thing!"  
  
"That's the point of it." 


	6. Torture Of The Tapes!

Disclaimer: Neither Jedi-and nor I own Medabots or the characters from the original manga. I own all of MY characters (Foxfire, Shadow Fox. You know them all), and Jedi-and owns all of HIS characters (Centurion, Angel, you know them too). We don't own Chatters either, some lucky man that Jix claims to know owns it. Jedi-and and I own the plot to this fic and you can't sue either of us because we're not making money off of this!  
  
"Pregno huh?"  
  
"Yeah..... Sorry about the name," Dark lady sweat dropped and laughed a little.  
  
"Don't worry..... it works......."  
  
"In a crazy way,"  
  
"True....."  
  
"Let's get to work!" Metabee called out from behind.  
  
Dark Lady grinned. "Yess. All male Medabots please follow me!........ That wasn't a request that was a command! Don't make me make it a threat!"  
  
"Hay! What are you going to do? I've seen that twinkle in your eye before!"  
  
"What twinkle? What the slag is a twinkle? I don't have a twinkle!"  
  
"A reflection of the light on your eye causes a twinkly. It happens with you when you look a particular way. An EVIL way when it concerns you......."  
  
Dark lady gives an over exaggerated sigh and whispers into Jedi-and's ear. "I'm going to make them watch an educational sex video...... Then maybe some Barney," Dark lady walks away with Jedi-and's eyes wide.  
  
"You wha?" He shakes his head to snap himself out of it.  
  
"I'm just going to have a little fun!" She defended.  
  
"HAY! What about the rating?"  
  
"It won't be shown to the readers!" She called off before leading them into the kitchen.  
  
A couple minutes later Dark Lady walks out from the kitchen.... where surprisingly screams of horror weren't heard-- yet. She takes a remote out of her pocket and fast forwards from the FBI warning to the actual beginning. Then she mutes the screams.  
  
Jedi -And says to himself. "But...... what's the point in showing a human sexual education video to Medabot?"  
  
"Because it's just so much fun when you see their pale faces," She explained before laughing maniacally.  
  
"Oh. So what am I going to do?"  
  
"Assist.... Angel."  
  
"What?" "Well yeah! In a way you ARE kinda of like the father / husband to her! You created her and you're the reason why she's gonna be pregnant!"  
  
"HUSBAND?!?!?!?!? LOOK HERE! I'm probably more her father! Who ever made her pregnant is her match...."  
  
"Well then more the reason to assist! She has NO idea who the father is and your here! So go...... assist!"  
  
"ACK!" Dark pushes him. "Alright! I'm going...."  
  
"Good boy!"  
  
"Wait a sec...... What do you mean she doesn't know who the father is?"  
  
"Well she doesn't know who made her pregnant! The father of her CHILD!"  
  
"I know that! But a Medabot has to come in to contact by the mouth to become with child! How could she not know?!"  
  
"Well you said that being created made her pregnant! She hasn't even kissed anyone yet!"  
  
"........... Or has she?"  
  
"She was created with the ABILITY to become pregnant but was not CREATED pregnant."  
  
"Oh okay," Dark lady shrugged.  
  
"She must have kissed someone,"  
  
"Angel, c'mere!" Dark Lady motioned for the Angel to come over.  
  
"Huh?" angel looks up at Dark.  
  
"Yes miss dark?" She walks over to the two teens.  
  
"She talks like Brass..... anyways...." Jedi-and cut in.  
  
"Angel..... who's the father?"  
  
".................."  
  
"I demand to know angel......"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"We have our ways," They both still sound quite calm. Jedi-and folds his arms and watches her intently.  
  
"But..... But..... I don't want to tell......" Angel looked down at the floor. Jedi-and growls.  
  
"Why? Does he beat you-- Ow!" Dark lady rubbed her side where Jedi-and had elbowed her.  
  
"I'm going outside! Hopefully you would have changed your mind by then Angel!" He storms off, slamming the door open. Dark lady bites her lip and guides Angel back to her seat.  
  
"Oh dear...."  
  
Jedi-and is outside, pacing, and muttering to himself out side  
  
"It's okay. We all have tempers," Dark lady comforted. "Him especially,"  
  
"It's okay miss Dark....." Angel looked up. Dark Lady smiled. "I'm sure it's just a bit of a shock to Papa that's all."  
  
"P.... Papa?"  
  
"Did i say something wrong miss dark?"  
  
"No *snigger* Nothing at all......" Dark Lady hides her snort.  
  
"I know he isn't my father but...... i feel a bit alone at the moment...... And he did create me......."  
  
"I get yeah. Well..... the best thing to do now is go with the father of your child.... No wait they're still in the kitchen.... except for....." Dark Lady looks over to Shadow Fox who is sitting on the Air hockey score board. "Noo.... There's no way....."  
  
"Huh?" Angel looks over and waves to Shadow Fox.  
  
"Hiya!"  
  
Shadow Fox turns to her direction and turns a slight red in the cheeks. He gives a small wave back.  
  
"You son of a toaster," Dark Lady quipped. "Wait a minute..... I just called myself a toaster! Slag....... Umm." Angel just laughs. "Oh Prime help us all," Dark Lady walked over to Shadow Fox and glared. "I do NOT believe you!"  
  
Angel runs over to Shadow Fox and wraps her arms around him. While turning a little red. Dark Lady sweat drops and walks outside to Jedi-and. "Well...... I found out who the father is,"  
  
Jedi-and is sitting on a wall, slumped over, leaning on his legs staring forward. He looked up in surprise to see her.  
  
"Huh? You have?"  
  
"Yes..... I certainly...... did," Dark Lady said almost in regret. Jedi- and stands up.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
".......... *Sighs* Shadow Fox,"  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!? I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!!! HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY LITTLE GIRL!!!"  
  
" YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!!"  
  
Jedi-and goes to walk past dark. Dark Lady grabs him by the collar of his shirt and pulls back.  
  
"Ack!" He growls a little.  
  
"Right back at yeah, bud." She stared him down. " Look, I am just as upset as you are! But you are NOT going to kill MY character!!" You could see his face showing mixed emotions as he stands up straight.  
  
"I.... I..... Damn it!"  
  
Dark lady faces him and coaxes him to calm down. "You are going to calm down and walk in there. You will NOT under NO circumstances kill Shadow Fox!" Jedi-and hits a wall hard with his fist in frustration. "Owey." Dark lady winced.  
  
"She isn't even an evening old!"  
  
"I heard...... Look. You can't go in there like this! Do you want some more ribs?"  
  
"I don't think that will help...."  
  
"Sure it will! But killing Shadow Fox won't!"  
  
"Alright.... I'll calm down..... But if he hurts her...." He trails off. He is breathing heavily, trying to calm himself down.  
  
"Come on," Dark Lady leads him to the patio. "What are you gonna do?"  
  
"I am...... going to go in there..... sit down and...... congratulate Angel and Shadow Fox......"  
  
"Annd....."  
  
"I'll try and keep my cool so I won't kill him....."  
  
"Good boy. Now let's try going in there." Both teenagers walk into the game room and Dark Lady leads Jedi-and to the air Hockey table. He stands there just plain staring at Shadow Fox for a bit. Finally, He slowly holds out a hand.  
  
"Don't you have something to say, Jedi?" Dark lady gestured for him to do something.  
  
"Congratulations. I hope you two are happy with you kid." He said through gritted teeth. Angel gives a huge sigh of relief and hugs Jedi-and tightly. He hugs her back and smiles at her.  
  
Dark Lady takes Shadow Fox and leads him into the kitchen. She comes out smiling. "Almost done. They've already gone through three tapes!"  
  
Jedi-and lifts up Angel and puts her back on the air hockey table. "Jeez...... Hay Dark?"  
  
"Yeah?" Jedi-and folds his arms  
  
"Does this mean we are going to be Grand Parents?" He looks up to the ceiling.  
  
".................. Don't even go there," Jedi-and laughed out loud. "That is NOT funny, man!"  
  
"Don't worry yourself." He said, still laughing a little. Dark Lady smiles before going back outside to the patio. She slips on her headphones to her Walkman and closes her eyes in contentment.  
  
Jedi-and watches her walk before moving to the window, watching the sky.  
  
"Nice sunset, huh?"  
  
He looks over "Yes..... very enchanting......"  
  
Centurion walks over beside him and sighs. "All I wanted was a pizza,"  
  
"You're getting all you went after...... Even Peppercat"  
  
"It's just that..... it happened so fast......" Jedi-and slaps his fore head. "Now I have take care of Peppercat too....."  
  
"I know pal.... I know"  
  
"You know...... You're going to have to make sure she doesn't fight......"  
  
"Oh..... no,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"How the heck am I supposed to get her AWAY from the Robattles?" He unfolds his arms and looks at his Medabot.  
  
"Simple....explain it to her straight. What might happen if she lost......"  
  
"Good idea......." Centurion walked over to Peppercat who was watching TV.  
  
"Peppercat?" Centurion stood over the small red bot. The Cat looked up to Centurion and mentally smiled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Peppy....... It's about..... The Robattles....... You have to stop..." Peppercat was surprised at his statement and considered it. "I don't want you or the baby to get hurt......"  
  
"I understand..... thank you," Peppercat leaned over to Centurion and rested her head on his chest. He hugs her closely.  
  
Dark Lady walked back with a Foxfire plushy in her arms while nodding her head to the beat of the music.  
  
"Eew..... mush!"  
  
"?" Jedi-and turns around to see Centurion and Peppercat  
  
"Aw...... isn't that sweet....."  
  
"It's mushy....... Feel better when I hear the Medabots scream in horror. Be right back. I'm gonna get em out..... Hey wait a sec..... How'd Centurion get out?"  
  
Dark lady shrugs and walks over to the kitchen doors. Jedi-and shrugs as well and thinks about his bots. He then also walks over to the door. Dark lady walks out with silent and pale male Medabots  
  
"Oh my......"  
  
"How many videos did you put them through?" Jedi-and looks at dark  
  
"......... I think maybe six,"  
  
"No wonder....."  
  
"Well I can't help it if Barney videos just keep appearing when one video is done!"  
  
"I think we need some time for the Medabots to go with there partners."  
  
"Okay. Males! Go to your loved ones!" All the males stay behind her in fright as they look on to their partners.  
  
Jedi-and points at the girls "GO!"  
  
"I'll chuck you if you don't!"  
  
"We will make you watch more!"  
  
"AH!" All of the males race to their partners and hug them lovingly.  
  
Both Laugh out loud again. "Damn straight!" Jedi-and looks over to see Brass on her own.  
  
"Oh no......"  
  
"Slaggit Metabee!"  
  
"I've been trying to make everyone happy but I neglect the one Medabot that I have been looking out for all the time..."  
  
"Soo...... Go assist!"  
  
"WHAT?!?!  
  
"...... Are we having De JA Vu?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Nah!"  
  
"We both go over. We both assist!"  
  
"No, you go over. I'm getting my goddamn pizza!"  
  
"ACK!"  
  
Dark Lady runs down the hallway to get her food.  
  
"Have fun!"  
  
"But! But! Phooey..."  
  
"I said.... have FUN!"  
  
He thinks for a while to himself.... "I could make a Medabot for Brass.... even if it's only as a friend..... I'll do that....."  
  
Dark Lady runs back in. "What did we learn today?!!" He runs out to the roof.  
  
"That we don't give up on friends!"  
  
"NO! That you tend to screw up!! Come back here!!"  
  
Jedi-and stops on the roof and holds out his hands. But his hands shake as he brings them back down. His shoulders drop.  
  
"If you fall off because you're too tired I'll laugh!" Yelled Dark lady from the ground.  
  
"I.... I won't give up!"  
  
"Now say 'I won't screw up!'" He holds his hands out as his eyes go red again.  
  
"I WILL NOT SCREW UP!" A bright white light sends a beam in to the sky.  
  
Dark lady walks over beside him and holds out her hands as well.  
  
"THIS IS HOW IT WAS SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!"  
  
"AND LET IT STAY THIS WAY!!"  
  
A shock wave is sent out and with a blinding light a new Medabot stood there.  
  
Jedi-and fell to his knees, then on to his face. He is K.O'd. Dark Lady just stood there with her eyes glazing over. The new Medabot was black; he was a little shorter than Centurion but bigger than Angel.  
  
"Come...... on....." Dark Lady kneels down and helps up the teenager. Unfortunately, he is still K.O'd  
  
The new Medabot picked up both teenagers and brought them into the restaurant. He has huge bat wings, which fold over his body and spiked feet. His optics a gleaming silver. His mask was pure white he had a huge 3 pronged, gold antenna with an X shaped jewel on his head and a long thin black whip like tail.  
  
"Who are you?" the bot asked Dark.  
  
"A Lady of Darkness," she answered in a small weak voice. The 'bot nodded before carrying the two teenagers inside.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"What did you DO?"  
  
"Yay! She's gone!"  
  
"No she's right there,"  
  
"..... Damn," 


	7. Could it get ANY crazier!

"I don't know why he is not awake....." The 'bot just stood there looking up a Centurion.  
  
"Well obviously he must've exhausted himself!" Called out Sumilidon.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He created you! It must've taken a lot of energy from him to create someone like you!" Metabee exclaimed.  
  
The 'bot looked down at himself. "Am I special then?"  
  
"I think it's just because you're really big...... Height wise," explained Foxfire.  
  
"Oh. Well that would be understandable..... but....."  
  
"But what?" Brass asked curiously.  
  
"Why is he still even breathing after creating him?" The 'bot points at Centurion. A lot of sweat drops appeared at the back of people's heads  
  
"Um..... Because he had LOTS of energy back then!"  
  
"That sounds about right....."  
  
"Don't be cheeky about Papa!"  
  
"...... *snigger*....."  
  
Angel walks up to them, dragging Shadow Fox by the ear.  
  
"Ow! Let go of my ear woman!"  
  
Angel finally remembers that Shadow Fox WOULD be sensitive around the ear area. She lets go. "Sorry Hun. Heh heh!"  
  
"Ow....." Shadow Fox rubs his ear to die down the pain.  
  
"So what's with Dark Lady?" pointed out Metabee.  
  
"Huh?" The 'bot looks down at Dark Lady. "What do you mean?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Well.... Look at her!" The young teenager's eyes were half closed and the blue in them had disappeared. Only darkness.  
  
"I am uncertain..... perhaps she too is drained of energy?"  
  
The 'bot put her down  
  
"Well wouldn't she have passed out?"  
  
"Well perhaps....."  
  
"Perhaps....." The 'bot folds his arms. "I don't know,"  
  
Foxfire leapt over to her author and examined her face. "Dark Lady?"  
  
"Well we have to find out!" Shadow fox said, a little scared. Foxfire hugged her author tightly..... almost like she was checking something.  
  
"Something's gone......... She's not all here,"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What do you mean?" The others gave her curious looks.  
  
"Like she's missing her soul or something?"  
  
"I... I think so." Foxfire let go of Dark Lady and faced the others. "Remember that episode of the Simpsons, where Bart sold his soul to Millhouse? I think it might be kinda like that."  
  
Angel flipped up the hatch on the 'bot to find a Black medal.  
  
"HAY!"  
  
"AH!"  
  
The 'bot turns around, and tries to close the hatch, with no success however for his wings were in the way.  
  
"Ha! Look at em go!"  
  
The 'bot jumps back and pulls out a staff.  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"Want a piece of me?"  
  
".......... No....."  
  
An energy scythe appears. Angel whimpered. He then points at her with his scythe.  
  
"Then don't touch my medal!"  
  
"Hey! Calm down!" yelled Shadow Fox who stepped in front of the Angel. Centurion stepped in front of Shadow Fox.  
  
"Take it easy pal! Put the scythe down"  
  
"You know you want to,"  
  
"Just..... put it on the floor..... no rush....."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
"No one wants to touch your medal,"  
  
"Are you okay?' asked Brass in concern.  
  
He tries to close his medal hatch again, still no luck.  
  
"May I help?" suggested Brass. He blushes a little  
  
"Err..... sure....." He turns his back to her. "I just can't reach."  
  
Brass goes on her tip toes on a table and finally closes the hatch..... with the 'bot bending a little.  
  
"There you go,"  
  
"T..... thank you." He bows to Brass while Brass herself curtsied.  
  
"Now what's your name big guy?"  
  
"Well er....." He looks down at his Scythe "Reaver. My names Reaver."  
  
"May I ask you yours?"  
  
"Nice to meet you Reaver. My name is Brass,"  
  
Angel whispers to Shadow Fox "They seem to be getting on alright..... Hehe."  
  
"Yeah. Watch out..... Metabee might hear yeah." They both laugh.  
  
"Well..... Now that the authors seem to be unable to resume order...... Who's in charge?"  
  
"I think we should let me be in charge." Koji stepped forward. "Because I have the highest ranking."  
  
"How about NOT," Erika pushed the snobbish twelve-year-old aside.  
  
"Oh and I suppose you want to take control!" Koji retorted.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"I don't think so!"  
  
"How about a vote?"  
  
"Okay, I vote for ME!"  
  
"You're not allowed to do that in a vote!"  
  
"She's right yeah know,"  
  
"Quiet YOU!"  
  
"Ni!"  
  
"Err..... I think Big Bro should get it....." Angel pointed at Centurion. "Him and Foxfire"  
  
"First Papa now Big Bro? What's next?"  
  
"Peppy!" Someone called out. Centurion growls.  
  
"Calm down big guy!"  
  
"I said that because they are the authors Medabots....."  
  
"Hey! So am I!" defended Shadow Fox.  
  
"Who was created first? You or Foxfire?" Angel folded her arms.  
  
"................."  
  
"Point proven" Brass called out from behind.  
  
"I don't feel well enough to be in charge. Let Centurion be in charge," said Foxfire who sat down beside Dark Lady.  
  
"But..... But..." Centurion stuttered.  
  
"Alright! Then Centurion it is!"  
  
"YEAH!" All of them yelled. Centurion's shoulders drooped.  
  
"Boo YEAH!"  
  
"Be proud of yourself," coaxed Peppercat who leapt up to his shoulders.  
  
"Okay Peppy." He smiled as she hugged him around the neck.  
  
"Heh, heh, heh. Peppy,"  
  
"Who keeps making fun?!" Centurion growls looking around at everyone.  
  
"Wasn't me,"  
  
"METABEE!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"It couldn't have been Reaver, he was too busy looking in to brass' eyes." Neutranurse giggled. Brass' cheeks glistened red.  
  
"When in doubt, blame it on Metabee,"  
  
"That sounds about right....."  
  
"Hey! Wait a minute!"  
  
"NEXT PERSON TO MAKE FUN WILL GET A ROCKET!" holds up his missile launcher arm. It looked a bit like Metabee's antenna  
  
"........................................."  
  
".................. cricket................."  
  
"Thats better....."  
  
"Shoot the cricket!!"  
  
"No..... It didn't make fun of me. Now.....err..... Peppy? What am I supposed to do?" Centurion looks over to Peppercat.  
  
".........Shoot the cricket,"  
  
" Someone lost their sanity today,"  
  
Reaver picks up the cricket and throws out the window... shame the window was closed.  
  
"CHUCK IT!"  
  
"We will all lose our sanity tomorrow."  
  
"And the day after that,"  
  
"And so on and so forth."  
  
"Until we all cease functioning,"  
  
"This is true."  
  
"No kidding."  
  
"But what did the authors do when they where in charge?" Sumilidon asked.  
  
"Um............. torture?" Suggested Metabee.  
  
"Shut up Metabee....."  
  
"That was the lady's department," Centurion explained.  
  
"Jedi-and just seemed to flush white a lot." Koji sniggered. He gets slapped by Angel.  
  
"Yeah and you seemed to turn blue a whole lot,"  
  
"Hay Koji..... look what I found!" Angel holds up the cricket.  
  
"AAAAUGH!!!!!!!!!!!! GET IT AWAY!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Shoot it!"  
  
"Sis! Koji hates bugs!" Centurion called out.  
  
"I was aware of that. And I'll put it away but only if you stop making fun of pa..... Jedi-and....."  
  
"*snigger*"  
  
SHOOOM!  
  
BOOM!  
  
"I'LL STOP!!! PLEASE!!"  
  
"Well that takes care of Metabee,"  
  
Centurion throws the bug through an open window this time "Bye, bye bug."  
  
"Have a nice day!"  
  
"Hey guys! What's with Foxfire and Shadow Fox?" Dash asked.  
  
"Huh?" They look over at the fox pair.  
  
Both Foxes seem to be stuck in the middle of ceasing function and living. Their optics were dimmed and black. Although not closed.  
  
"They kinda look like Dark Lady,"  
  
Angel suddenly collapses to the ground, her optics closed but still functioning.  
  
"I'm confused,"  
  
"What's new?" Centurions eyes began to flicker between on and off.  
  
"Oookay... I'm officially freaked out,"  
  
"I..... I....." He falls over on to his front, his optics closed.  
  
"There is a problem here........."  
  
"Er....." Was all Rokusho the wise could say. Rokusho walked over to Foxfire kneeled so he could look into the Fox's optics. He then shifted over to Dark Lady.  
  
"Foxfire?" he whispered to the Red Fox.  
  
"Yes?" she whispers back.  
  
Some random medafighter walks up to the group. " I want a word with Jedi- and!"  
  
"Umm..... He can't answer you right now.... he'll get back to you." Brass said nervously.  
  
"Nice cover Brass....." Reaver commented.  
  
"Thanks." Brass smiled at him.  
  
"Sarcasm," Metabee said bitterly.  
  
"No, why would I be sarcastic to Brass?" Reaver asked.  
  
"............. No reason....."  
  
Centurions medal hatch pops open and his knights medal (which is red) flips out. "Oh no!" Brass runs to Angel and holds her medal in place.  
  
"Stay in!"  
  
"Keep it in!"  
  
"Why does it matter?"  
  
"If it comes out..... Angel's baby will die!"  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"What?!" yelled Metabee who had apparently came back. "You mean we could've avoided this if we just ejected our medals?"  
  
"I suppose....."  
  
"Well then what are we waiting for?!" Metabee called out.  
  
"But didn't he say it would do more harm than good?" Brass asked.  
  
Rokusho grabs Metabee's arm when the KBT tried to go for Oceana. "Desist Metabee. All life should be protected. Just because you have some extra responsibility doesn't give you the right to kill it,"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Metabee asked curiously.  
  
"You should feel privileged that you will share a little one between your loved one," Rokusho explained while his optics dimmed.  
  
"That was beautiful." Brass sniffs.  
  
"And besides! I've discovered something," Rokusho led their attention to the Fox pair and Dark Lady.  
  
Rokusho shoves Metabee towards the Sailor and stands beside Foxfire.  
  
"?!" Brass was a little shocked.  
  
"Watch this. Foxfire?" The red Fox responded immediately.  
  
"Yes?" Her optics remained lifeless while she answered to Rokusho's voice.  
  
"AH!"  
  
"Freaky!" Oceana said. However, Foxfire's optics were still dark and her voice was almost monotone.  
  
"What is your name?" asked Rokusho.  
  
"Foxuna AKA Foxfire 009561132,"  
  
"She is..... saying her full name....."  
  
"Like Brass would say 'sailor multi', instead of Brass." Explained Erika.  
  
"But that's not all." Rokusho added. Everyone looks at him, curious.  
  
Rokusho nodded and walked over to Shadow Fox. "Shadow Fox? What is your type and specialty?"  
  
"DFX type, specialty: hand to hand combat."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"What does DFX stand for?"  
  
"Dark Fox," replied Shadow Fox in that same monotone voice.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm lost here." Said Reaver.  
  
"But I thought he was shadow fox?" Reaver was now VERY confused.  
  
"Dark Fox is his type,"  
  
"Like yours would be RVR. It's like an initial"  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why are they acting this way?"  
  
"The Medabots are copying the actions of their Medafighters. Dark Lady is exactly like this. It would seem that her soul is gone and all that is left is the brain and heart,"  
  
"Dark lady? What is your favorite color?"  
  
"Black,"  
  
"Figures,"  
  
"What about grim here? He isn't copying Jedi-and....."  
  
"My theory is that because he was created by both Jedi-and AND Dark lady, his soul has no purpose to copy both."  
  
"Ah....."  
  
"Guys! My arms are weakening!" Brass called as Angel's body tried to eject her medal  
  
"I'll help," Reaver walked over to Angel and sat behind her so his back would face her medal hatch.  
  
"Thanks." Brass said while bowing.  
  
"Welcome," Reaver gave a nod of his head.  
  
"So..... how do we get them back?"  
  
"That...... I am not so sure," Rokusho shrugged.  
  
"Why would we want to?" Koji called out.  
  
"Shut up, Koji!"  
  
"Dark is always tormenting us and Jedi-and is weak..... face it. They aren't worth the effort....." Koji folded his arms. "Sumilidon. I need you for a Robattle....." He looks around in confusion. "Sumilidon?"  
  
Dark Lady's eyes suddenly went wide and a large croak was heard. Everyone turned towards her and she seemed to be on the floor breathing hard.  
  
Jedi-and's eyes were wide as well.  
  
"They're back!" Jedi-and stood up like a zombie, his eyes where white. Pure white. Angel awoke as well and the hatch on her back closed properly.  
  
Jedi-and's body was slightly lopsided as he stood. Centurion stood. He picked up his medal and placed it in his back.  
  
"Are you okay?" He growled as did the other two. He shuffled forward a step.  
  
He turned to Dark. "Time to go Dark Lady....." He sounded very monotone.  
  
Dark Lady stood up and frowned. "Noo!" she whined.  
  
"You're not getting through us!" Metabee called out.  
  
"Whee!!" Dark Lady jumped onto Metabee and did a back flip off of him.  
  
Reaver stood up  
  
"What is wrong with them?!"  
  
At that moment, a flying letter flew through the window and popped Reaver right in the head.  
  
"Dear characters....."  
  
'It would seem that there has been a mix up during the recharge of 'Jedi- and's' and 'Dark Lady's' soul. We would like you to keep both authors under control until we have found both souls. There is no need to panic or alarm anyone. The procedure of finding their souls will take no longer than an hour. 'fanfiction.net'  
  
"AN HOUR!?!!"  
  
"We're supposed to keep THAT under control for one HOUR?!!"  
  
"Get them CNT 001 Centurion."  
  
Jedi-and held up his Medawatch  
  
"Yes master..."  
  
"AH! PWETTY!!" Dark lady jumped onto Jedi-and's shoulder and fiddled with his Medawatch.  
  
Jedi-and merely pushes her off. "Leave" He is still speaking in a mono-tone voice  
  
Dark Lady pouts before kicking him in the knee pit ((the back of your knee))  
  
"Centurion, get the KBT Type....."  
  
"Angel.... Get this girl....."  
  
"I'm not a girl," Dark Lady tilted her head to the side in confusion.  
  
"...... This may take a while,"  
  
"Centurion..... Attack....." Centurion charges at Metabee.  
  
"WHAT THE?!!" Metabee dodged to the right just before Centurion rammed into the wall.  
  
Centurion steps out of the wall.  
  
"ESKIMO KISSES!!" Dark Lady latches herself onto Jedi-and again but this time on his back with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his hip.  
  
"Angel..... get this girl off of me."  
  
Angel grabs her and holds her so she can't move. "AH EHEHEHAHAHAHAHAAH!!!! THAT TICKLES!!!" Dark Lady cried out with laughter.  
  
"Puuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrr...... *knead knead*..... Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrrrr,"  
  
Centurion lunges at Metabee again.  
  
" A little HELP HERE!!"  
  
"On it's way!"  
  
Rokusho, Sumilidon, Dash and Shadow Fox stood in front of Metabee. Neutranurse puts up her shield just as Centurion was about to hit.  
  
"Thanks Neutranurse," Centurion continues to push against the shield.  
  
"Too much....! You're welcome but it won't last long!"  
  
Then out of nowhere, a guitar begins playing heavy metal. An alto voice then begins to sing "What's the problem with the Human Race?"  
  
Everyone turns his or her heads at the guitar player.  
  
"No matter what I do I can't escape your double-face!" Dark Lady was making guitar motions while music blared through the speakers. Angel smashes into the speakers.  
  
"Don't wanna listen to the radio------------------*SMASHSMASHSTUFFSTUFF*---- -------------------"  
  
Dark Lady glares at the Angel. "I LIKED THAT!!"  
  
Centurion continues to push against the shield.  
  
Angel had no emotions so she could not care less. The young teenager leapt onto the 'bot and pounded on the hard metal armor. She would now.  
  
Dark Lady held Angel in a headlock and was either trying to choke her or give her a noogie. From their point of view and Dark Lady's current state, it was hard to tell.  
  
"Don't make her Medal pop out!" Brass yelled.  
  
" BUT--"  
  
"No buts!"  
  
"WHUT--"  
  
"The shield is almost gone!" Neutranurse cried out as the shield started to buckle.  
  
Dark Lady pouted and kicked the angel off of her and landed in a crouching position. She leapt onto table after table and landed on Centurion's shoulders.  
  
She wrapped her lags around his neck and squeezed as hard as she could. He manages to grab her, although stumbling around in the process.  
  
"THIS IS THE SONG THAT NEVER ENDS!!" Dark Lady sang / screamed at the top of her lungs as she rode Centurion. "GIDDYUP!!"  
  
He throws her off threw the doors that lead to the room with all the pregnant Medabots in.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!"  
  
Centurion turns and hits the shield once, braking it. Neutranurse falls over  
  
"I'm sorry.... I have no energy....."  
  
Dark Lady ran back in and slid over to a table. She picked up a knife and flung it at Centurion.  
  
He catches and grabs the knife into his own grip.  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!!" Dark Lady yelled with a pout look. Centurion merely throws it back but misses.  
  
"EEK!"  
  
Dark Lady crouches down. She gets back up..... and at a last resort.... She stands in front of Centurion with her arms out.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
His hand is grabbed by Reaver and they go into a deadlock. Reaver pushes Centurion back a little but is struggling.  
  
Dark Lady watches in awe but shakes her head. She runs over to another table and picks up another knife. She first leaps onto a pool table and then on to Centurion's shoulders. She holds the knife high above him.  
  
"DARK!"  
  
However, a flying letter bumps her in the head and she drops the knife on the ground.  
  
"Open it Dark!"  
  
Dark lady turns around to see Peppercat.  
  
Dark Lady finds Peppercat holding up a letter. "KITTY!! Ooooh, note," Dark Lady grabs the letter and opens it up while still on Centurion's shoulders. Centurion breaks the dead lock and pulls his fist up to punch.  
  
"Watch out!! Quickly! What does it say?" Brass shouted.  
  
Dark Lady kind of stretches down out of Centurion's reach. So instead, he decides to hit Reaver. A wavy sword appears on his wrist.  
  
'We apologize for your inconvenience and would like to inform you that both 'Jedi-and's' and 'Dark lady's' souls have been found in the recovery tanks. The recovery shall take only ten minutes. We again, apologize for the mix up. 'Fanfiction.net'  
  
stops about 10 mm away from Reaver's face He shuts down.  
  
Dark lady falls off of Centurion's shoulder and lands on the ground in a crumpled heap.  
  
Jedi-and falls to the floor, as does his Medabots  
  
"Make sure Angel's medal doesn't pop out!" Brass called out. Shadow Fox runs to catch Angel and presses his hand against the hatch.  
  
"I will NOT let my baby die!"  
  
"You're such a sweetheart," Angel said weakly.  
  
"Angel..... I love you Hun...."  
  
Angel nuzzles against Shadow Fox's chest and closes her optics. "Love you too,"  
  
"Aww..... isn't that sweet?" Jedi-and's voice was heard behind them.  
  
"I know the perfect song for this situation!" Dark Lady called out.  
  
" So what's it called?" Jedi-and asked curiously.  
  
"Never Let Go,"  
  
"I won't....." Shadow Fox whispered.  
  
Dark Lady slid in a CD to a random radio and clicked play.  
  
'Shinjitsu wa saikou no uso de kakushite Genjitsu wa gokujou no yume de gomakasou Sonna futari demo'  
  
"I still think it's mushy....." Dark admitted.  
  
"You're just jealous!"  
  
"Am not! WHO said that?!"  
  
"Metabee!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Dark Lady whipped up a plushy that somewhat looked like Foxfire except with white armor, red optics and Purple horns.  
  
"Thats weird," She muttered.  
  
"Yep...." Jedi-and called out.  
  
"No seriously!"  
  
"I had the strangest dream!"  
  
"Foxfire!"  
  
Foxfire popped out of the pregnancy room and ran over to Dark Lady. "Are you okay?!"  
  
"I I'm fine! It's just that..... Are you SURE Dash is the father?"  
  
"Huh? ........ Yeah.... why wouldn't I?"  
  
Rokusho tries to sneak away but is unfortunately grabbed by Centurion.  
  
"I wanted to create a Medabot plushy that would look like your baby..... But Dash doesn't have purple horns....."  
  
"No but he does!" He holds up Rokusho, who is dangling in mid air.  
  
Dark lady looks over and finds her eyes going wide. "I KNEW IT!"  
  
Centurion laughs. "They caught you!"  
  
Foxfire went scarlet and fell to her knees. "Wow...."  
  
Dark Lady motioned for Rokusho to come. "C'mere,"  
  
"I would but Centurion is still holding me!"  
  
"Let em go!" Yelled Jedi-and who was still laughing. "Centurion..... drop him....."  
  
Centurion lets go of his cape. He dropped Rokusho to the ground and pushed him forward. The KWG reluctantly walked forward.  
  
Dark Lady stared at him for a few seconds........... Before kneeling quickly and hugged Rokusho tightly. Rokusho's optics were wide with half confusion and half fright.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Everyone laughed.  
  
"If you hurt her I swear I'll slaggin drop you into a pit of nightmares and doom where there is no escape,"  
  
Silence....................  
  
Foxfire giggled. "That's her way of saying congratulations,"  
  
"And you said I over reacted when I found out Shadow fox was the father of Angel's baby. Man...... are you a hypocrite or WHAT?"  
  
"You said you'd kill him. I'm hugging..... There's a huge difference,"  
  
"True..... But it still applies!"  
  
"No it doesn't!"  
  
All the Medabots sigh at the authors. Dark Lady let go of Rokusho and stomped over to Jedi-and. Jedi-and him self takes a step back  
  
"That's what I THOUGHT!"  
  
"Hay! I was only joking!"  
  
"Can't yeah take a joke?"  
  
Dark Lady looked surprised and grinned. "Oh yes. How about I introduce you to one of MY jokes?"  
  
"Oh crap.... Pardon my French." 


End file.
